You don't know what you've got till it's gone
by Chemical connection and Drake
Summary: GXCC Changes aren't all they are cracked up to be,life changed for her and now she wants her old life back, despite having a son whos being a nightmare and a husband without a jo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The lake was peaceful, the air calm and the evening insects buzzed in romantic bliss with celebration to the wondrous summer night that drew closer. The setting sun casting its reflection upon the lakes still surface, the once clear blue waters now a tinted red, to match the now flaming sky that burned above.

He watched the rippling reflection, the suns light burning within his eyes. The night was wonderful, so peaceful and tranquil. His ebony black hair, spilled wildly around his head, glowing with the suns strong rays.

Summer always was so peaceful and he had missed just sitting somewhere beautiful like this and watching the day come to an end, listening to the sounds nature had to offer and relax his tired mind and body with the comforts that the Earth had to give him.

He had always loved this place, even as a child growing up here in the mountains he had liked to come here. Sometimes Grandpa would walk down here with him, holding his hand as they walked down the gravely natural paths, here he would play and train, talk to the animals and plant or just help his Grandfather.

It was a place where he could think, he came here after his Grandpa's death, to mourn and think. When he was ever having a hard time he would come here, during the red ribbon army, piccolo and whilst waiting for his marriage he had sat here. Nature would sooth his troubled mind and aid him with tranquility; he could think without manipulation of feeling and decide which path to take.

And now once again nature had not disappointed him. Marriage was a wonderful bond, he was grateful to the Gods above for the beautiful wife and child they had blessed him with. Little Gohan was the apple of his eye, he loved the little one to pieces, he was smart and well behaved, well most of the time, he was amazing and although he had only been here seven months he could not repay Chichi for what she had given him.

Chichi his wonderful wife, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had given him a new life, a new view of the world. She gave him her heart and love, a home and a family. He loved her deeply. But he had also discovered that marriage wasn't always a picnic in the park.

There were times where he and Chichi would get on like a house on fire, times when they were close and cuddly, happy, bubbly and getting on like a loving family. They would play and chat, go out for family outings or spend some time 'alone' it was then that life seemed almost perfect; it was then that he really saw how he had changed.

But sadly there were times when they didn't get on at all, they would shout and scream, well mainly she would, he wasn't sure if it was fear or love that stopped him from shouting at her but most of the time he didn't. Most of all they would just not talk or acknowledge the other until the heat had cooled down. He hated those times.

And now was one of those times, an extended time, for the past month they had been having on and off arguments and sometimes he couldn't help but shout back. But she had placed so many demands on him, so many changes she wanted. A job, a car, no training and more time helping at home. The problem was he didn't want any of that; of course he was willing to do a lot of things for her but sometimes it was like she wanted life to be exactly her way. He didn't train as much as he did, he helped more than he used to at home and he spent as mush time as he could with his family, he trained a lot less than he had, in fact any past master he had would throw a fit at the lack of training he did.

This morning had been no different, he had woken up happy, they had just made up the night before and he was thankful to be talking with her again. But once again breakfast hadn't gone well, once breakfast had finished and whilst Chichi saw to the dishes he got up to see to Gohan. Chichi got angry and the two had argued again, the same topics coming up and as usual nothing but a fall out coming out of it.

Little Gohan had screamed for most of the morning after that and Goku just couldn't cope anymore, he had walked out whilst another argument started again. Things just hadn't been going well, he had a pounding headache, he was stressed and tired and so he had come here. Only problem was he had stayed here and still hadn't gone home, fireworks were ensured once he arrived and he really wasn't looking forward to it.

The house was quiet for once; Gohan had settled after once again having sessions of non stop tantrums, he had been at them nearly all day. Now he sat quietly napping in his bouncy chair, her foot gently rocking the buddle to sleep. Her head throbbed and she was extremely stressed, literally no house work had been done due to her husband's absence and her sons moods.

She sat on the sofa, her hand resting upon her forehead as she tried to soothe her headaches, the minute her foot stopped rocking Gohan he would wake up and begin once again screaming. Tiredness was beginning to take over and her feet were beginning to hurt from the constant rocking, dinner wasn't done and Goku still wasn't home. It was times like this she could just burst out crying.

There had been a lot of tension between her and Goku lately, what had started as a peaceful marriage had turned into an all out battle. Argument after argument was what usually took place during the day, most of the time he was sweet about it, he would nod his head and try to talk to her but she would continue. Today he wasn't having it, they had shouted loud enough for the heavens to hear, eventually he had just walked out and he still hadn't come back.

The problem was that he just didn't understand, as adorable as his innocence was he just couldn't see what being an adult was about. They couldn't live off the tournament money forever and with the little one money was being drained quickly, there wasn't enough for many treats and with Gohan being so young she couldn't work, Goku as a husband and man of the house had a duty to provide for his family.

But he wouldn't that was the thing, he wouldn't give up the life he had grown up with and this angered her. The door to her home opened and shut lightly, her foot stopping unconsciously so she could see who it was. Goku came round the corner, his usual smile not on his face as they stared at each other, the tension high between the two.

Gohan stirred and once again started crying, his voice loud and high pitched as Chichi left the room sighing in frustration, his screams continuing as his Father lovingly rocked him in his large, muscular arms. Neither one could understand why the child had been so restless lately, refusing to sleep and eat, fighting and being all out vicious, he had hit Goku with his toys continuously over the past week and often pinched Chichi when she tried to change him.

"Gohan what is wrong with you!" Goku's voice was stern and tired as he held the crying youngster above his head. He was answered with louder screams and kicking motions as he placed the tantruming child in his chair in the hopes he would get bored or tired.

Walking into the kitchen he could see his wife angrily chopping the vegetables, her small but strong arms waving wildly around like a windmill as she rushed to get dinner done. He wanted to get this sorted tonight, not days of ignoring each other, of not talking and sleeping with their backs to each other.

Slowly he walked up to her and placed his hands on hers, turning her angry motions into smooth and calming ones as he controlled her arms and ignored her angry glares. As much as he tried to comfort her, to be loving and show he was sorry it wasn't enough. She was stressed out and had pushed him away o more than one occasion before finally screaming for him to sort Gohan out, who still cried angrily in the living room.

The air of the house was cool as the night settled in, Gohan had finally cried himself to sleep and a very tired Goku and Chichi had gone to bed, it's warm blankets soothing their tired bodies and the peace of the night relaxing their aching heads. Goku watched her turn on to her side, her back to him pulling the covers to her chin.

"Chichi baby, I don't wanna fight any more" His hand moved to her back, rubbing the knotted muscles beneath as he listened to her sigh.

"Goku you just won't understand..."

"What could I do Chi, I never went to school and I haven't got anything to prove I can do something. Tell me what I could do" She turned to look at him, he had a point and those soft puppy like eyes filled his face.

"You could go to adult classes, don't roll you eyes at me Son Goku! You could at least try, think about Gohan's future, we won't be able to afford university and what about clothes and stuff as he grows"

"For one I'm not leaving you alone day in day out whilst Gohan's being like this, secondly I really don't want to Chi, it's just not something I want to do and yes I know Gohan needs it but we have money now. Look I'll think about it, if it makes you happy then I'll think about it. Now can we sort ourselves out?"

"But you won't Goku, I'll ask you tomorrow and you'll just say no or come up with a thousand excuses why YOU don't want to do it. You aren't thinking about us!"

Goku sighed deeply and turned his back to her, as calm as he could be he really couldn't be bothered with this tonight. Sleep overcoming him as the days events took its toll on the warrior. Chichi continued to look over her shoulder at him, her eyes burning into his muscular back, her eyes watering as she too fell to sleep.

Morning had come all to quickly for Goku, not that sleep had been peaceful last night Gohan had woken up on several occasions and then upon returning to bed he would find it difficult to go back to sleep. Chichi and he still weren't talking unless it was needed and after trying to talk to her again this morning nothing had changed.

Breakfast had been quiet as usual, apart from their son's vicious growls and grunts as he beat his food with a spoon. Goku couldn't help but laugh at the boys energy and strength, the mess he was making of himself and the table rather amusing despite the fact that today he would have to clean it all up. Chichi had gone on a shopping trip with her Father and a child hood friend for a while, leaving him at home with the troublesome child.

Hours passed, the sun now well below the horizon and the youngster was more terrible today than ever, he screamed longer and louder and although Goku had found giving the boys toys calmed him down, he also found the child enjoyed throwing them at his father, particularly his head. He sighed in frustration as he watched the coming storm outside, worrying about Chichi's whereabouts at this moment of time.

For a few minutes the clouds were a thick black, the skies alive with thunder and lightning and the house dark from the sudden weather change. Gohan surprisingly just cooed innocently at the noise, his father sighing with thankfulness that the boy wasn't screaming.

Goku stood watching, this storm was familiar and he didn't like it. Within minutes it had started and within minutes it was finished which meant only one thing…Someone was using the Dragonballs, which also meant someone had stolen his four star ball. With light speed he ran up the stairs and into his son's room, angry to find that the stand was empty and the ball gone.

Someone had taken his Grandfathers Dragonball. Someone had made a wish.

TBC

I'm not sure if I've written this first chapter very well so I'm might re-write it lol. It's the longest I've written actually, four pages. Well I hope you like it and pleas review.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z

Anger ran through his body, when he found them, when he found who took his Dragonball he would beat them so hard they would think twice before they took anything from anyone. Once again Gohan's screams echoed through the house as his head soon became dizzy, the boy had been okay up till now and he couldn't understand what was wrong with him.

He was just being so damn difficult, in a morning when he was crying for food he would throw the bottle they gave him at Goku, at play time he would throw his toys at Goku, at nap time he would pull his parents hair hard and try to bite them and when they changed his nappy he would scream, kick, pinch bite and pull whatever he could, the same applying to bath time and bedtime.

Walking slowly downstairs he watched as the boy tore at his baby chair, kicking and screaming with thousands of tears falling down his little face. His rosy cheeks now a flaming red colour even as his father lovingly tried to sooth the moody child, gritting his teeth as his hair was pulled harshly. He yanked Gohan away and once again held him above his head, an activity the boy had once enjoyed.

"What in Kami's name is wrong with you Gohan? You're driving daddy insane, the gods only know what you're doing to your Mother!" His voice was stern and harsh as he scolded the child, the screams stopping at the glare in his usually kind Fathers eyes but only for a short time before the screams continued.

Goku flopped down onto the sofa, sighing dejectedly as he did so. His body was numb and his head dizzy as the child continued to wail, his small hands tearing at the material of his Fathers clothes. Goku just didn't know what to do with him anymore, he had always been such a sweet little boy, and smiling and well behaved and now he was like this and honestly he was worse than Chichi with her mood swings.

His thoughts were interrupted as a soaking wet Chichi walked through the door, her hands full of shopping bags; she looked at him, her face still angry and tired as she stormed straight into the kitchen, not even saying a word to him. He had had enough of this, Gohan was being a pain in the arse and Chichi wasn't helping either how were they meant to cope with a distraught son when they couldn't even cope with each other. Not that he would say anything, arguments would continue with more ferocity and his head hurt too much.

Walking over to Goku she took the screaming child from his arms, almost snatching the boy away as she sat singing to him gently, her voice soothing the Childs temper. Goku listened also, his spinning head calming at her wonderful voice, smiling as she unknowingly comforted him. Laying his head back on the sofa he sighed gently, his eyes open slightly and watching her, knowing that the smile on her face was for him, healing his aching heart.

"Goku you look shattered. Why don't you go to bed, I can handle Gohan he's settling down and I'll be up in a second" She reached up and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Someone stole my Dragonball!" His voice was sad and angry, his eyes intently staring into hers as she stroked his cheeks.

"Someone broke into the house!" She stood abruptly, hesitating as Gohan growled in her arms but soon calmed again.

"I couldn't see any signs of forced entry but his window was open. They must have been after the ball specifically cos that's all they took"

"It's ok Goku, I'm sure we can find it before they make their wish. Are you sure they took nothing else?"

"I've checked most of the house babe; it doesn't look like they took anything else. I can't understand how I didn't sense or hear them. They've all ready made their wish and I don't know what it was for, something bad could happen"

"With Gohan being the way he is you probably had your attentions on him and not what you usually concentrating on. Do you really think they've made their wish?"

"I know they did, I saw the storm coming and going within a few minutes, I've seen and used them plenty of times to know that storm from any other. They defiantly made a wish." He sighed heavily and rolled his head back against the chair back once more, his eyes shut tightly and his hands coming to rub the top of his head gently.

"Goku go to bed! We'll worry about this in the morning, I'll be up in a minute, just set up the travel cot in our room I don't want my baby sleeping in his room in case those thieves come back." Goku stood gently, almost loosing his balance as he rolled his eyes at his wife's paranoia and slowly plodded up the stairs to his room, sleep wasn't sounding too bad. He was more worn down that ever today.

Opening the door lightly she watched him sleep, baby Gohan laughing sweetly to him self in her tired arms as she listened to her husbands light snores. Shopping had been okay, she had spoken to her Father and her friend Lois about her and Goku's problem, neither set of advice really would have helped, they all involved talking with each other but after having tried that on many occasions she had given up trying.

She sighed to her self as her son for once went to bed peacefully, thankful that he would not wake his Father who stirred uncomfortably in his sleep. Sitting at her vanity she let her tears fall silently, Gohan was being such a handful and the fall outs between her and Goku sliced against her heart constantly, she always regretted something she said and now feared that maybe her marriage was breaking down. But as much as she loved him he just wouldn't grow up to the responsibilities he had now.

She gently brushed her hair, ignoring her puffy eyed reflection in the vanities mirror. She could see Goku rolling roughly in his sleep, his position changing each time he moved, he was obviously restless tonight.

The man had so many different sleeping positions, curled up, crouched, sprawled out, front, back, side and she couldn't help but laugh at most of them. Right now he was sprawled out on the bed, his left arm dangling drowsily over the edge of the bed as she crawled in next to him, happy that he was facing her tonight as she snuggled close to him, gently rubbing her fingers through his hair, a painful groan leaving him as he turned his head away, removing her hand she snuggled closer to him. Hopefully things would begin to work out.

She stirred angrily as her son cried, his small body tantruming in the small cot, its stands banging against the floor forced by his angry motions. His screaming didn't cease even as he was being fed and rocked, Gohan had his Fathers appetite and his eating habits so it as a result didn't take long to feed him but getting him to sleep was another task, he really didn't want to go to bed tonight as he pulled on her hair angrily as she tried to gently rock him.

Surprisingly Goku slept through the whole thing, not even stirring as his son was noisily placed in his cot, the neat blankets placed around him soon kicked off in a mess as he continued to wear himself down with another paddy. Twenty minutes of screaming passed before he fell to sleep, his anger apparent until the very last minute and soon after she too was off into dream land.

She groaned as she felt her husband's large hands shaking her gently, his voice a gentle and calm tone as he urged her to wake up. Sitting up she took a deep breath as she yawned surprised to smell breakfast. Her eyes opened fast to find Goku smiling happily at her with a tray of food and drink in front of him.

"Good morning Sweetie. I made you breakfast. I hope you slept well" His voice was soft and a smile still apparent on his face even as he placed a small kiss upon her lips then he moved the tray to her lap and left the room quietly to see to the loud son downstairs.

A large smile spread across her face.

Gohan looked confusing up at his Father, since when did Daddy give him breakfast and where was Mummy? But food was food and he really didn't care who gave him it, as long as he got it. Goku laughed at his son as he confidently tried to pull the spoon from his Fathers hands, one thing the child hated was being spoon fed and he always wanted to do it himself.

Usually Goku would let the child have a chance, time would aid him with practice and eventually he would get it in his mouth not his nose or his ears. But today he wasn't having it, he had things to do and he didn't want Chichi having to clean up the mess their son had made.

Of course paddy's followed and Gohan screamed in protest, his mouth sealed tight when ever the spoon came near him, as he continued to remove the spoon from his Fathers grasp, pinching the skin in an attempt to make him drop it. It didn't work; the minute his hands reached to take the spoon his Father would yank his hand away from his reach.

"Gohan! Not today." Once again Goku yanked the spoon from his son's reach, caring not for the slamming of fists, small wails and angry glares that were thrown at him.

The antics between father and son continued until eventually Gohan gave in and accepted defeat. Eating the food fed to him via spoon by his Father but sulking all the way through. His arms flying towards the stairs in a gesture to be carried upon seeing his mother come down them, the tray in her hands and a sweet smile on her face.

"What's with all the commotion down here? He's usually pretty good at breakfast." She walked over to her weeping child and picked him up, his small arms coming up to hug her and his head resting on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't let him feed himself. I'm not very popular it this moment in time because of it am I son." Goku's hand came to stroke his sons cheek laughing as the boy angrily pulled away, grunting and hid his face in his mothers shoulder.

"Well considering he's not your number one fan right now I'm going to give him a B-A-T-H" Gohan's face turned sour and both parents braced themselves as he struggled in his Mothers arms, Goku suddenly becoming very popular as he reached for his fathers clothes and pulled him closer. His legs flying all over and Chichi starting to loose her temper. Goku noticing her mood change took the screaming child from her arms and tried to calm him, there was something about baths the boy didn't enjoy recently.

Chichi sighed in frustration, when was this going to stop, at this rate they would have to take Gohan to see a doctor, it wasn't normal for a child to change emotionally so quickly.

"Chichi honey you've been stressed a lot lately and from the phone call I got from your Father this morning shopping yesterday didn't go too well. Why don't you go out for the day, relax or something. I'll do the house work and look after this one." Chichi's jaw hit the floor and with a loud squeal which cause Gohan to cry in fear and hide in his Fathers chest she wrapped her arms tightly around her husband, kissing him harshly on the lips before running up the stairs.

Looking in the mirror she finished putting up the last of her hair, a summers dress in a light shade of purple sprawled around her knees. Next door she could hear her husband trying desperately to calm the screaming child and stop the tantrums before he drowned himself, his voice stern and mature.

As much as she hated taking that ball and causing her husband to believe someone had broken in, seeing the anger and sadness in his eyes at the knowledge that he had once again been separated with something that had been close to him, but the outcome seemed to be well worth it. He just wouldn't listen to her before and she wanted what was best for her family and she hadn't expected the change to come around so quickly, she expected a slow steady change not a sudden one, not that she minded.

From his actions so far he was mature and responsible. An adult but with a hint of his unique innocence and now maybe he would listen to her, he would get a job and driving lessons, they could extend the family and set up a college fund for Gohan and most of all maybe he would stop training and insisting that Gohan learn some of what his Father had learnt through life, he might accept their son was to be a scholar and not a warrior.

Goku could be a worthy role model for his children; maybe a scholar himself, or a scientist or an astronaut. No even better maybe he could be a doctor, a man of medicine. That would really be a job their children could look up to and it paid pretty well so money would no longer be a problem, yes a doctor. Her Goku, Dr. Son, it had a nice ring to it.

TBC

Well it is half past one in the morning and I still can't sleep lol but I'm going to try now so I hope this ok even though I am extremely tired lol .Please R&R.

Lots of love and Luck

Chemical Connection.


	3. Happiness and confusion

Disclaimer: I own nothing! )

Intently he listened to her hums, relaxing in the sweet sound that filled the small bathroom of his home, his sights on the for once happy son that playfully rocked in his arms, cooing adorably as he did so. Today seemed like the start of a good day, his son was happy and most of all so was his wife, but things didn't seem right with him.

Emptying the bath tub he stood to leave, Gohan still in his arms. Again as for most of this morning his began to spin with a cloudy dizziness, a blurring haze of lost memories trying to confront him but failing even as he fought to see them.

Walking forward the feeling slowly began to fade, the distant images in his mind dispersing into ignored and unrecognized, silent thoughts. His hands came to rest on the frame of his son's bedroom door, his breaths deep as he tried to steady his balance and gather his thoughts.

The feeling came alone, no nausea, headache or other sick feelings came with it and it always came in a sudden rush, there was no warning or no particular movement or ambition that set it off, it would just come. It was like he had just awoken from a sort of waking sleep, a sleep where you are aware of the world around you but feel no time or feeling, where once you have awoken you know that you were there and something did happen but are bemused as to what did.

It was like his whole life had become a large blur, where his fait had suddenly changed and now the world around him must twist to accommodate it. Like a large piece of him was now gone, a feeling of complete emptiness in its place, waiting to be filled.

Placing Gohan on the mat, he changed him through habit, the thoughts of confusion and worry for the feelings he felt no longer being acknowledged as he watched and played with his son. Unaware of his wife's presence at the door as she silently watched him, although he had played with him before the wish, he was recognizably mature with it now, more like a Father playing with a child than a child playing with a child.

"Goku honey, why don't we have a family day out" She smiled sweetly at him as he turned to look at her, a pleased look on his face as he eyed her clothing for the day.

"That's sounds like a great idea, of course it can't be too far considering we don't have a car and Nimbus isn't really ideal. How about a picnic down by the lake, that might be nice and maybe get your Father down love, he hasn't seen us for a few weeks now." Somehow what he just said didn't seem right, didn't seem to fit in and once again the dizziness came, whispered echoes humming in his ears as he walked over to his wife, handing over the now dressed child.

As soon as Chichi had happily skipped out the room with their laughing son he sat down on the small corner stool, ignoring the creaks as it tried to support his weight. He could hear something, a voice screaming at him from a distance, he knew it was there, he could just about hear the mumblings but he couldn't understand it or pick it up before it raced away, as fast as it had come.

The lake was peaceful, the gentle trickle of water lulling him into a comforting sleep, warm with the suns rays. Listening to the sounds of his happy family that surrounded him, The Ox-King laughing jollily and loud as he proudly sat with his 'amazing' grandson, his wife shuffling through the picnic basket as she laid out the lunch meal she had prepared and his own relaxed breaths as he laid still and waiting.

The sky above him was clear, clean and right. No clouds touched the sky and the son sat high and mighty above everything, warming those below it with a loving comfort. His eyes turned to watch his now frustrating wife as she lay out the food, rummaging through the crowded picnic basket and muttering angry curses at the food she either left behind or didn't cook.

Standing slowly he headed over to help her, his large hands lovingly taking her and caressing them softly before taking the food out and laying it down. He reflected the adoring smile that was sketched upon her face, laughing at the small blush that crept upon her cheeks every time their eyes or bodies met.

To the side the Ox-King watched them, smiling lightly at the shy and romantic ministrations from his daughter and son-in-law and the more public expression of love they were now expressing. But he couldn't help but pity the boy and ignore the actions, Chichi had told him of her decision to make a wish and as much as he had tried to direct her away from the idea her stubbornness had kept her with the same choice.

Now he would admit that Goku needed some adjusting to his new life but he would also admit that these adjustments would take a while to happen considering the life he had lived so far. Chichi however wouldn't listen, the dreams she had conjured up as a child of her life with Goku seemed to not be coming 100 true and she seemed more focused and paranoid about the life style now and ahead of them.

In front of him stood a young man he knew, a wonderfully kind young man who had always risked his own life for others. All his life he had fought for the right cause, stood up for those unable, protected those too weak to fight and spoke for those who couldn't and that was who he was, fighting was his soul it made him free and well it made him Goku.

Chichi had wished that away, erased the very part of him that she loved: the protective, loving kindness that had come with his power and strength. She had taken away the very essence that made the boy and he had warned her of this, warning her that soon she would be wishing for her old life and the man she had married.

Goku caught the Ox-Kings stare and waved gently at him and his son, a large smile on his face after the play fight him and Chichi just had together. Something seemed to be bothering the older man, there was a glint of worry that Goku had never seen before in his eyes and a solemn expression of concentration that he would never see the mighty Ox-King using.

Lunch had gone well to a point, Gohan had a small tantrum in the middle of it and Goku had to remove himself from the food to see to him and remove him from his now shocked Grandfather. They had then all sat happily talking by the large lake, Gohan once again happy as his parents explained his behavior to Chichi's confused Father, who as an experienced Father could not aid them with any explanation.

Now Chichi sat comfortably resting in her husband's arms, his head drooped back and his eyes closed slightly as they silently caressed each other in sleepy comfort. The T.V spoke silently in the background as the film they had been watching together came to an end. Felling her move in his lap he opened his eyes, her face close to his and her eyes staring intently at him.

"What?" His voice was a playful snap, a smile upon his face as she rested her head on his shoulder. They had done this together often in the evenings and she enjoyed it.

"Goku how do you feel about getting a job, earn some money" She spoke softly, crossing her fingers in her mind as she received no answer. "We could put the extra money towards a University fund for our children's future, we'll be able to afford more children which I think would be nice and we could buy a car and go out, maybe decorate the house a bit more and buy some nicer furniture or just save for any random need"

He sighed and looked at her, his expression showing he was deep in thought.

"Well I don't really want to leave you alone here with Gohan and all the house work, that's not really fair but I suppose it is my duty to provide for you both so sure a job sounds good. What as I don't know but we can think about…."

"How about a doctor! You always liked to help people and that's a job you could apply that too." He chuckled at the enthusiasm in her tone as she suggested a job.

"What about a police officer or a firefighter? They might be good" He suggested lightly, his old sense of danger and adventure apparent still. Her smile faded and he took that as a no.

"Much too dangerous, you could get trapped, hurt or killed and I don't want to always have to worry about you."

"Okay well a doctor it is then, I'll look around for a job."

She stood slowly and walked peacefully to their room, a huge smile upon her face. This wish was a good one and she was thankful the list of things she had wanted to change had been summed up in one wish, that he would have the qualifications to do the job and that finally things would begin to work out for the better.

He followed her up the stairs, the dizziness returning and causing him to struggle. He was so tired and he wanted Chichi, she had looked so pretty at lunch today. The little purple summer dress lightly clinging to her body and revealing a set of wonderfully toned legs that he adored, her hair loose from the heat and the constant smile luring him in every look he got.

The room was lit dimly as he entered to find her dressed and brushing her hair gently in the mirror, he desperately tried to ignore the dizziness in his head, pushing the unclear thought away as he grabbed his wife from behind. Massaging her breasts lightly and kissing her neck passionately, her head lulling loosely to the side and allowing him more access to move before both finally moved towards the bed, their room filled with loving moans as he made love to her.

TBC

Sorry that took so long to update, I have no idea what took me so long, except that I was at center parks this weekend but last week I could have and didn't which was very bad of me slaps hand. Hopefully will update all my stories at least twice this week. ) Sorry

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection

Xx xx xxx


	4. I'm sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball series' or other stuff.

The birds sang sweetly outside, the curtain covering the open window moving gracefully with the small breeze that flowed into the room. Goku and Chichi lay cuddled together on the bed, the sheets kicked off onto the floor and the others body heat the only need for warmth during the night.

Opening her eyes Chichi was greeted with her husbands light snores as his head lay rested upon her breasts, bobbing up and down with her breaths. Lightly she ran her hand through his hair, kissing him on the forehead and laying back down to get a few more minutes rest.

So far this wish seemed to be working and Goku didn't appear to be any the wiser to her actions. As drastic as the choice was she felt it was the only way and whilst he had though her shopping she had looked for the Dragonballs and had asked her Father to buy her a list of things that she could come home with and appear as if she had been shopping.

Luckily Goku had been so tied up with Gohan he hadn't checked on her and so had no idea what she was up to. And now life would really work out, the world was in peace and didn't need the warrior any more, Gohan finally had a Father who would be a respectable member of society and she had a husband who would provide for her.

She gasped as her husband sat up quickly a light sweat upon his face and a fear etched upon his face before he lay back down and she left for the bathroom.

He listened to the shower running, the sound of the water aiding him in his concentration. He felt dizzier than ever, the thoughts of last nights dream whizzing through his head as he tried to concentrate, the voices that echoed in the distance of his mind still too inaudible to hear.

He lay back breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down at a quick pace as he held his spinning head. Last nights dream clear in his mind.

_((DREAM))_

_They all sat looking at the food, their mouths watering at the splendid smells and sights of the meal in front to them. But he would not eat; he sat waiting for his best friend and he wouldn't eat until he got here._

_A blue haired girl in front of him began to talk lightly to him, asking him questions about the tournament and congratulated him on how well he done. But he paid no attention to them, ignored their voices as his best friends desperate pleas and cries for help filled his head._

_Panic ran through his body as he raced out into the streets and towards the stadium, his heart beating fast and a large lump of fear in his throat and ran as fast as his hungry body could take him._

_His breath hitched and his heart stopped as he beheld the lifeless body of his friend, pale and breathless, a small trickle of blood escaping his mouth and the sorrowing, panic stricken words of an announcer as he demanded to know what was going on. His anger rising as he ran down the road, his Neoubo fastened to his back._

_His mind began to flash different images to his vision_

_Kicking and punching with ease and elegance as he fought a rabbit man, holding a carrot._

_A large blue pterodactyl spitting a gummy ring around him._

_Huge armies falling at the movement if his hands, a large tank thrown by his strength._

_Grandpa talking to him about the weakness of his tail during battle._

_A tall green man walking away from him as he lay lifeless upon the floor _

_The same tall green man falling to the ground as he angrily blasted a hole through the middle of him._

_And finally the searing pain as a blast went directly through his left shoulder, the blood spilling out fast and Chichi's agonizing cry for him echoing through the background_.

((DREAM END))

He sat catching his breath as the images of his own blood spilling painfully from within him fleshed constantly in him. What had that all been? As far as he knew he had never fought in a battle his entire life, although most of his life was a blur. He didn't know those people, they seemed so familiar and close but almost imaginary.

That meal, his friends sat waiting and that one person calling for his aid, the beat of his heart from fear and anger at his death and all those fights they all seemed so real, so right but they couldn't be, he would've remembered wouldn't he? He didn't even know how to fight.

The monitor soon vibrated with Gohan's hungry wails and Goku reluctantly pulled himself from bed. The small child stopped his screams and angrily grunted at his Father for taking so long, scowling as he was picked up and taken down stairs.

Chichi watched happily as her son destroyed the remainders of his food, slowly eating hers and drinking a nice cup of coffee to awaken her after last nights activities. Her smile soon faded as she watched her husband, he was poking his food, a sad expression on his face as he rested his head hurtfully in his hands.

"Goku dear what's wrong? Are you feeling ok?" She placed her cup down and stood to go to him, ignoring Gohan's angry wail at the lack of attention as she walked over to Goku. Lovingly she stroked his arm, watching the expression of hurt and deep concentration upon his face, before asking him again.

"I had the strangest dream last night, it was horrible, to begin with I was sat with friends getting ready to eat and ran to find a friend at some sort of tournament and there he was dead. Next thing I know all these images of me through out my life fighting people with so much skill are just constantly coming forward. I got hit by a blast Chi, at another tournament, it hit me right through my shoulder and you were there… screaming. It was horrible!" His voice was shaky and confused as he spoke to her, his eyes screaming for an explanation.

"I wouldn't worry about it honey it was just a bad dream." She kissed his head lightly and turned to wash up. Goku watched their son sleepily as he continued to beat his food with his spoon, screaming with short high pitched wails with each hit before throwing the bowl of baby food angrily at the wall with a loud thud.

"GOHAN! You do not throw food. That is it, no more feeding yourself, you can't do it nicely and properly then you don't do it at all." Chichi turned around shocked as Goku scolded Gohan, his voice raised and his hand gently slapping that of his sons before he picked up the bowl. Gohan crying in fear and sorrow after being punished, never once had Goku raised his voice like that, not to his family and especially not to his son, the boy had done it before and Goku had told HER to go easy on him.

Quickly she walked over to her child and began to comfort him as he cried, a look of agonizing sorrow in his eyes as he watched his Father cleaning up, she shushed him and rocked him as he cried, surprised at Goku for his actions.

"What was that all about?" Her voice was stern and direct, a questioning glare on her features as she looked at him.

"I told him off Chi, if we just leave him he'll carry on. I'm fed up of this misbehavior and tantrum fits, he has no reason to behave like this and the more we just let it pass the more he is going to do it because he thinks its ok."

She turned away from him and sat with the whimpering baby in her arms as Goku continued to clean, he was probably just tired and a little edgy and would probably calm down soon.

He sat filling out the forms for the Job chosen, Chichi having to help him slightly at certain parts that he was unsure of considering his past's cloudiness. The job placement was in West City general hospital and just required a doctor, not a specialist job but a more wide spread and general medical knowledge.

The pay was good, the hours not too bad and the travel distance wasn't too far and would be easy to get to. They would contact him within a week of receiving his application and contact him for an interview time.

Sealing the envelop Goku turned to find Gohan sat sadly in his bouncy chair, the child had been miserable since their incident this morning and hadn't smiled once, ignoring Goku whenever he spoke to him. Standing he slowly walked over to the boy and picked him up and sat down with him on his knee, the child beginning to whimper as he did so.

"Hey little guy. It's alright now, Daddies sorry ok" Gently he hugged the small child, pulling back he gently bounced him in the air in a gesture for peace, Gohan squealed happily as he sped through the air and back down to his Fathers protective arms, his flight cutting short as he was sick all down his Fathers front, laughing at Goku's reaction.

"I'll take that as apology accepted huh?" He tickled the child lightly before placing him in a chair and leaving to wash and change. Smiling at his now laughing wife as he walked past her and to their room.

His head became blank and the dizziness set in as he came to rest at the top of the stairs, the voice of a man clear in his head. He listened intently as he recorded the words.

"_Fighting Piccolo is your destiny Goku; you must defeat him at the upcoming tournament. For the world's sake"_

The words removed from his mind just as quickly as they had come. The owner of the voice unknown to him as he opened the bedroom door. Once Inside he shut the door, resting against the back of it and let the thoughts rush in, the voice and the dream all confusing him more and questioning the blurred gaps where memories once where.

He sat on the bed, his shaking hands resting in his lap as he tried to think through the haze as it once again came to him, his head hurting as he tried desperately to focus on the words and pictures that entered into his mind, a strong force field around them ensuring he couldn't see them.

His feet hit the stair hard; he was angry and fed up, he stormed straight past his wife and son and through the front door, shouting only a brief 'be back soon' as he left the house. And now the air was chilled, the stars out, twinkling above him and the full moon that shone above reflecting in the rippling lake in front of him.

Gathering the rest of his thoughts he headed home, the trees tall and green as they danced to the song of the summer's wind, the grass swayed groggily and the sky was filling with thick, black thunder clouds.

His home was a silhouette against the thick black sky, one light remaining on and although it was very late he knew Chichi had waited up for him. The living room light was on and he could see the moving lights from the television, he had missed tea, bath time, supper and bed time and knew that she would either be very upset or very angry and wither one he wasn't really feeling up to coping with.

Chichi's head shot up from her sewing as she heard the door handle turn, Goku stepping miserably through the door and into the living room. His shoes soon kicked into a corner and his light summer's jacket hung up for its next use. She looked at him angrily as he walked straight past her and towards the stairs, not one word said to her until she stepped angrily towards him.

"Not tonight Babe, I'm really not feeling too good" He plodded up the stairs and left her standing there, a look of worry on her face as she followed him to their room and watched him throw himself onto the bed, not changing for bed.

"You're sleeping in your clothes?" Her voice was soft and gentle.

"No I'll get changed in a moment." He sighed heavily as he stood and walked to his draws "You go to bed Chi, I'll join you in a bit" She stepped into bed and watched him slowly change, hugging close to him the minute he lay beside her and enjoying the warmth of his body as he cuddled her back.

For the next three days Goku continued to have mood swings. He would wake up happy and before long loose his temper, usually on poor Gohan who in Chichi's eyes was dealing with the outburst very well. After he was angry he would be solitary and then happy again before being totally miserable before bed.

Now on the fourth day she listened to his feet on the stairs, spinning to meet him when his footsteps didn't stop at the table. He was fully dressed and showered, a large smile on his face as she watched him putting his shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Her hands coming to her hips as she questioned him.

"I'm not going to be long so don't you worry. Hey there squirt, you going to behave for me today?" Goku smiled up at Chichi, kissing her on the cheek lightly and scuffing up Gohan's hair as he left the house, the small boy giggling loudly at his Fathers actions and waving his arms up and down.

Chichi stood watching the door, he seemed happy today which was a good thing and with Gohan being as naughty as he was this morning maybe it was better Goku go out. Smiling she turned to finish her cleaning, Gohan once again throwing his food on the floor, luckily for him the bowl was empty.

Hours passed and it was now lunchtime, Chichi sat angrily scrubbing the floor in the corner of the living room. Fuming over Goku's lateness and how Gohan was misbehaving so much. The door opened loudly and in stepped her rain drenched Goku, his once wild hair now sticking to his face as he dried of best he could in the door way.

Angrily she stood up, ignoring Gohan's grunts to be picked up and taken to his Father, who by now was bracing himself for Chichi's outburst.

"You said you wouldn't be long. You were gone ages Goku Son! Do you know how much… huh?" She stopped mid sentence as a large bouquet of purple lilies met her eye line, Goku grinning romantically behind them. She took them into her hands and smelt them, a blush coming to her face as Goku kissed her slowly up the arm and eventually on her lips.

"Because I've been so grumpy lately. I'm sorry" His voice was gentle and his eyes soft as he smiled sweetly at her. She could feel her knees shaking and struggling not to give in as he handed her a small box, wrapped neatly with a bow.

"And this my son is for you, because Daddy has been very horrible to your recently." Gohan squealed as his Father handed him a small teddy, Gohan immediately putting it in his mouth and laughing with its softness.

Chichi looked at the small box in her hands, undoing the bow carefully and unwrapping the paper. The box was small and black, made of hard metal with her and Goku's initials in gold on top of them. Opening the box her heart stopped, a small silver ring gleaming her in the face, its petite diamond sparkling the colours of the rainbow.

"It's an eternity ring, to go with your wedding ring. It's why I took so long, I'm sorry." He walked up to her and took the ring from the box, placing it on her hand above her wedding ring and kissing them both gently.

TBC

Say it with me. 1.2.3- AWWWWWWWWWW lol or not ) that chapter was spur of the moment and I hope that you liked it.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection

Xx xx xx


	5. I am so sorry!

I am so sorry I am taking so long to update, I've just been so busy (

I had to revise for that sudden math's exam last weekend and just before, then this week I had to do my D.T coursework folio for Friday and then for the weekend I have to do biology coursework. And I am now behind on homework lol don't you just love life sometimes. I tell you my school just dumps it on you like a week before it needs to be in, (not an exaggeration) fucking shit hole, hatred is circulating through my system lol screams

But I swear I will make up for it next week, hopefully I will be able to write at least one Monday night and maybe Tuesday night fingers crossed then once more later on in the week, please bare with me. I'm really sorry.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

Xx xx xx


	6. A new job, a new life

Disclaimer: I do not own anything lol

Well I wrote this chapter bit by bit when I had time lol.

Chichi lay happily in bed, her husband's strong arms holding her close to his chest and the sound of his perfectly beating heart lulling her into a calming heaven. She sighed to herself as she listened to his gentle snores, the thoughts of their love making just minutes ago awaking a heated love in her stomach as she caressed his cheeks lightly.

To her it seemed like sleep had lasted mere minutes as she stared unbelievingly at the bedside clock, it felt like just seconds ago she was awake and basking in the warmth of her husband's arms. And now it was 8:30 am and she was alone and cold in bed. Gohan cried loudly in happiness downstairs and she could hear the news on the television playing in the living room.

It was now almost a month after she had made her wish and she loved it. They finally had a car so shopping and trips were an ease, Goku helped out a lot more at home and today he started his new job, hence the clumsy and nervous banging she could hear as her husband stumbled around and Gohan's laughter at his Father.

Goku sighed deeply and glared at his child as he tried to decipher how his tie was tied, it wasn't going well so far and he was nervous. Just like with the interview. It wasn't like he didn't stand a chance, oh no, Chichi had him in a suit and had bombarded him with question after question they might ask, making sure he knew just what to answer with. It had all gone well, most of it.

Flashback

_Goku sat straight and ready in front of the older and intelligent looking man in front of him. His palms sweaty, the room hot and stuffy as his eyes darted around the room. The man in front of him seemed calm as he flicked through some papers and finally put them down, smiling at Goku and greeting him._

"_Good afternoon Mr. Son. I'm Dr. Shouzi." Goku smiled as he shook the mans hand and greeted him politely, Chichi's words and questions rushing through his mind. _

"_Ok well let's get started. Why are you interested in this job?" Goku smiled as he remembered what Chichi and he had practiced._

"_Well i've always had this sense of helping people, trying my best to aid them and help them. I'm interested in this job because I feel I can reflect this sense into my work place." The man smiled at him once again and hummed to himself as he wrote down the notes._

_The questions continued to come and Goku was peaceful with the knowledge that so far he had been able to easily find a decent answer to all of them. _

"_O.k. Mr. Son lastly, it appears that you have always wanted to have a job somewhat like this but I just want to let you know of the huge step that you will take by becoming a Junior Doctor, it is a lot harder than your training and I just want to know how you found your lessons."_

_Goku though back, his breaths deep as he realized he had no memory of Medical school. His eyes frowned into a look of worry and confusion as he thought as hard as he could. Nothing came. Wide eyes he looked at the doctor and answered simply._

"_I found it fine Sir, I coped well with the teachings and I believe I picked it up well" He smiled widely and was finally emitted to leave the room after a hearty hand shake and a good bye from the Doctor, he would find out the outcome in a week._

End Flashback

He couldn't believe the lie he had told that day, well what he assumed to be a lie maybe classes had been fine and he had picked up well. He had an extensive medical knowledge he just couldn't remember where he had got it from. He hadn't said anything to anyone. The lack of memories he had, hardly any childhood memories, no recollection of family or friends, just Chichi and a few others and now he had not memory of where he gained the qualifications he was meant to have.

Bending down he tied his shiny shoes tightly, glancing in the mirror once again as he laughed at the mess his hair was in, not like he could do anything about it. Deep down he felt disappointed in himself, like this wasn't an ambition he had held in life… as if he remember having one. His mind screamed lie at him as he knew the reflection in the mirror wasn't one he recognized, a man who with no memory of training probably shouldn't be a doctor.

In the background he could see her smiling proudly at him, her hands folded behind her back and what appeared to be tears in her eyes. As worried as he was about this and as confused as he was, seeing her smile because of this made him happy.

She kissed him hard on the lips and handed him a shiny leather briefcase, empty apart from his lunchbox.

"You'll be fine" She smiled at him as he hugged his son and left the house, blowing her a kiss as he drove off in the car.

The main reception was crowded as once again Goku was greeted by Dr. Shouzi, his grip hard as he shook Goku's arm quickly.

"Welcome my boy. As you can see it can get crowded but just move around the crowds, most will move out of your way." The older man chuckled lightly, his elderly face glowing with a life Goku had never seen before and he couldn't help but laugh along.

"Ok for now you'll be working in A&E, we'll switch you round to another area in a month or so. Until then I would like you to work within the western wing, Dr. Samuel there will be keeping an eye on you for now" Goku looked at the young woman that stood in front of him, probably in her early thirties and very neatly presented. She was a tall lady, her long blonde hair tied up in a tight bun behind her head, her long white coat glaringly white, her suit a tight fit to her small body, her bright green eyes sparkled as she looked at him smiling gently as she leant gently to the side.

"Hello you must be my new Doctor. It's nice to meet you?" She looked at him questioningly

"Oh I'm Goku, Goku Son. It's nice to meet you too." The older doctor left the tow to talk as he was directed to his office, he watched the people sat waiting, broken legs, arms, bruises, bloody wounds etc. The room was neat and well kept, very colourful in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere that seemed to hang here, in the corner sat a small plant, its red flowers screaming with vibrancy as he took a seat at his desk.

"Suppose I had better start!"

His day was almost over as he intently watched the clock, today had been ok actually, no serious injuries and the patients were always so polite and nice. In fact most of today had been children and younger adults probably no older than him. A loud knock was forced upon his door as the nurse came in, a young woman following her; the nurse pushed the small stretcher holding a small child no older than Gohan, unconscious.

"What happened?" Goku's voice was calm, the woman could barely breath and tears fell down her face fast.

"We were walking and I slipped at the top of some stairs" She gasped for breath "I tried really hard not to let her fall but I just let go, I don't know why I just did and when is stood up she was just lying thereeeeeeeee" Goku watched the woman as she screamed to him and she refused to leave the room and so Goku had no choice but to keep going.

The child had a large bloody bruise to the left side of her small head and Goku could only imagine what her poor mother was going through as she hugged herself in the corner, her eyes never leaving the motionless child on the bed.

"I want to keep her unconscious that way it's easier to find what's wrong with her. I'll have her confirmed to a specialist and get a brain scan done so we can see the extent of the injury. They may then confirm her to a neurologist. Will you do that for me please nurse."

Nodding the nurse gently pushed the bed to the required area, the Mother immediately trying to stop the nurse from taking her child, crying more when the nurse didn't stop. Goku gently directed the distraught mother to the built in bed to take a look at her.

"I want to go with my baby!" She struggled past him, but could not push through his arm.

"The nurse is going to take good care of her, please don't worry. You'll see her again in a while but first I want to take a look at you, make sure you're alright." Reaching over he picked up a small torch, shining it into the mother's eyes. A small concussion apparent but nothing overly serious, just shock really.

"Ok well you have a small concussion but nothing you need to stay in for. Is there any other pain?"

"No" Her answer was quick and sharp as she glared at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now will you let me see my baby!" Her voice was raised and angry as she tried to push past him again, Goku once more succeeding in pushing her back down.

"Look I understand you very worried, my son is no older than you daughter and I would be just as eager to see him as you are her. But please understand that the doctors are doing their very best to see to her recovery and will be able to do so better without you there, it shouldn't take too long. I'll have one of the nurses take you to a waiting room near the area and you can have a sit down while you wait." He smiled caringly down at her as she nodded and stood, Goku immediately handing her over to the nurse and watched as they left.

Turning around he looked at the clock, he was late and Chichi would be worried. Sighing with tiredness he walked out the door. Bumping into Dr. Samuel, she looked up at him and winked before walking off, Goku's face contouring into one of confusion as he walked out the door.


	7. A challenging evening

Goku growled impatiently, the cars in front of him not budging an inch as the lights remained red. Loudly his fingers tapped on the wheel edge, his eyes glaring at the driver behind that lay on the bumper of his car, beeping his horn manically. How stupid did the councils get! Road works during rush hour on the main road out of the city and Kami protect him; he was thirty minutes late and still not out of the city, Chichi will be mental.

The music on his radio hummed quietly in the background. The grey clouds above opening and spilling the rain they held hard upon his car. The country roads muddy and his eye sight limited as he raced home, a lot faster than he should.

The hills around him flew by, greens melting into the yellows of the buttercups as his speed increased. He could see the valley that entered into the base of Mt. Paozu (A.n is that how it is spelt?) the rain falling down its sides like the temporary rivers they were.

As much as he had missed his family during the course of the day, right now he was looking forward to them. The rain that fell added only to his angry mood, caused by the traffic and rush of the city and he just knew that at home greeting him would be an oh so wonderful son, screaming his head off in fits of tantrums and an annoyed wife, angrily glaring and shouting at him for his lateness.

Growling again he pulled into his home, sealing his briefcase he opened the door and stepped out, immediately becoming drenched in the mountain storms. His shoulders slumped and his eyes glared at the shiny car in front of him. He slammed the door hard. Eyes wide and afraid he stepped back.

"Holy Kami?" Goku shouted as he watched his car fly at a super speed in the direction he had just come, his arm still out stretched from slamming its door.

Chichi listened angrily to her husband pulling the car up to the house. The headlights streaming a river of light under the window as she waited for his entrance. In the background Gohan's wails stopped, somehow able to sense his Fathers comings as he smiled and gabbled happily towards the front door.

A loud bang followed before a very scared Goku walked into the house, his suit clinging too him and his hair now sticking to his face. Gohan's arms went up to greet his Father who just continued to stare at the stairs, confusion and fear the only emotion Chichi could pick up from him. Maybe today hadn't been too good and he was late because he needed time to calm, what if he was fired?

"Is everything ok Goku?" She tried her best to sound calm and worried but he could still pick up the anger that lay in her voice.

"I think we might have a problem." Goku looked up at her, Chichi's eyes immediately turning angry at the thought of him doing something wrong.

"What?" Second thought ran through his mind as he listened to the danger that lay in her voice, her teeth obviously clenched.

"Well you see, the car blew away" He watched her shoulders slump, a sweat drop falling from her head. His hands finally coming to cuddle the screaming son that sat beside him, tickling his stomach gently to quieter the attention seeking screams.

"Car's don't just blow away Goku, the wind…."

"Well I saw it blow down the hill. I slammed the door and voom it was gone, rolling fast down the hill!" He raised his eyes brow at her as she gasped, her hand coming to her mouth.

She said nothing, just got cooking again. He said nothing confused over his wife's actions. He knew it was bad but he was sure the insurance would cover the costs of the damage but he also knew that it wasn't the wind that blew the car away, it couldn't have or he would have gone with it, considering his lighter weight. No, he had done it, slamming the door and as impossible as it sounded he knew it must have been true.

She stirred the pot of rice quickly, knowing full well that the wind had no part in the incident and that this may destroy the whole wish. If he found out that he had the power to send a car flying he might wonder when he first started having the power, then he would find the pieces to those missing gaps. And worst of all he might go back into fighting.

The Ox-King sat happy, his tiny Grandson babbling incoherent words to him as he played with the small child. He sighed to him self drooling as he smelt the produce of his daughters cooking skills, smiling at the still bewildered Goku as he entered the room.

The Ox-King had heard the story of the car. Goku's body hadn't changed physically because of the wise just emotionally and thinking but with all the training he had done in a life time how could she not expect him to do things like this and poor young Goku was the one with the worst end of the stick. In fact he was surprised the boy wasn't putting more people in hospital than helping them out, considering his strength.

He could see a change in the boy, the once happy almost always smiling and pure hearted young man he had once been no sat changed in front of him. His clothes not suitable for training, an angry scowl upon his face and his table filled with paper work, a pen scribbling fast in his hand not stopping even as he cursed to himself.

He wouldn't have agreed to Chichi marrying this man. It sounded stupid after all this was still Goku and yes he knew this man would never abuse his daughter. But had any man like the one Goku was now or anyone like the man he was come to him asking for his daughter on the spot like Goku had the answer would have been no, to wait.

But Goku was different, he knew the boy would try his best and in all that he would give his life to protect her and keep her safe and happy. Most of all he could trust the boy, he had been raised by Gohan and he knew, he could see it, that all that boy wanted was to make that old man proud and that way he would never do anything wrong. Also even after many years with Roshi as much as he respected the old man, he knew any woman placed near the old master was as good as harassed but somehow Goku hadn't fallen prey to that. No other man would ever amount to anything Goku was, or had been.


	8. What is this?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z

The lake rippled with the movement of life, the sky ablaze with the stunning reds of the sun rise, standing alone he watched the course of nature take it path, the gentle breeze blowing sweetly through his wild hair.

The week had passed slowly for him, work being hard with the constant nag of incidents in his mind, a confusion that would not be ignored. The car had been first, yesterday he had walked almost a mile to find it, a deep dent in the earth as the car had dragged along the floor whilst on its journey.

The rest of the week saw more occasions where something strange had happened and Chichi always had some sort of explanation for it, but no matter what she gave it never could she have been correct. She wasn't happy with his theory of strength and so he had dropped it, knowing full well there was no use arguing and seeing clearly that she knew something but wouldn't tell.

So here he stood, the warm summers breeze the only touch he was receiving as the sun rose before him, his thought now away from the sleeping beauty that lay at home snug in their bed. He had woken up early, dressing in the lightest and most moveable clothes he could find and now he stood by the lake, so many pro's and con's flying through his mind.

But he had to know for absolute sure. First the car thrown down the mountain, it couldn't have been the wind or he would have blown away too. Then came his front door, pulling it straight off the hinges when he had gently opened it apparently the hinges must have been faulty but upon secret inspection he had found them to be fine, just completely snapped. Trees fell around him as he had walked through the forest with his family, every stop they had he would lean upon the trees gently, only to fall back as they too fell; he was told they were just rotten…but they weren't.

In truth he was afraid, not because of his confusion or because he might posses some kind of power. No, he was afraid because if so he was living a life that was so clouded he could not remember half of it, he was living a lie. Around him lay the shards of broken wood, snapped neatly in half from his earlier experiment.

In front of him now stood a large rock, half his size and twice his width, its dull grey surface ugly compared to the beauty of what surrounded it. Bracing for the pain Goku pulled his fist back, almost immediately his body stancing into an instinctive position of power and strength and his eyes tightly shut to brace for impact. Faster than he ever though he could move his fist met the side of the rock, stopping at it's side, Goku's eyes opened in surprise as he felt no pain but instead was met with the crumbling of the rock.

And he didn't stop; his mind a mist of happiness and fulfillment as his legs and arms moved in martial perfection around him, an art he had never learnt but now here he stood moving better than anyone else and it was his body that knew what to do, not his mind. There was a small voice in his head, compressed and concealed but he couldn't hear it, just a mumble as it struggled to speak as he moved with the rhythm of instruction he knew his blood carried.

Breathing fast but not out of breath he stopped, his eyes wide as he stared at his hands, unable to believe the actions he had just fulfilled. This was amazing, he had no idea where this had come from, where he had learnt and who had taught him but somehow he was perfect, somehow he knew thousands of moves and now he ran home, faster than sound, a large trail of dust behind him and a love of his new talent forming close to the emptiness in his heart.

Goku sat smiling as his next patient entered his office. An older man sat before him, his hand bandaged up and a dark red stain spreading happily along the material as the panicking elder tried to stop the bleeding. Gently Goku saw to the poor man, cleaning his wound, stitching it and dressing it. All the while smiling and talking happily to the man, glad that his attempt to lighten the patient's mood was working.

Smirking lustfully at his door she watched him, this new young doctor sure was a handsome one, a sensitive, kind and gorgeous young specimen. Her heart had skipped a beat and wetness formed the minute she laid eyes upon the young man. Added to this list were his communicational and medical skills, this boy would go far and he would get rich. Walking away she led the next patient into his office.

Goku's back was to his patient, but he could hear them shuffling about as he politely asked them to sit upon the bed. They sounded in pain and he could somehow smell the blood that fell from their leg, strangely able to see the wound and its intensity in his mind without looking and this had been happening all day.

Turning around he beheld a medium sized young woman, not too far into her thirties at the most he would have guessed. She seemed gentle and polite as she looked at her knees shyly, her blue hair puffing angelically down her back and her small shorts making the injuries to her left leg apparent.

Launch watched on as the young doctor walked towards her, a smile on her face as her mind refused to believe this was not the young Goku who had trained with Master Roshi. She knew the boy had an amazingly extensive knowledge of medicine and first aid but he had never been to medical school making it almost impossible for this young doctor to be the Goku she knew. But the badge upon his chest argued other wise, in large letters read Dr. Son, how it could be him she never knew.

Her knee was badly bruised, a large cut running from her mid shin to the back of her ankle as it span around her leg. The bleeding was slow so no arteries had been damaged but the light yellowed green that had begun to form around the cut was not something he would take likely.

"What happened?" His voice was gentle as the girl looked on at him confused.

"Well um I don't know…." She blushed a deep red "One minute I was in the kitchen cooking a nice meal and then I was falling of a motorbike, I caught my leg on something I think" Her voice was gentle with an accent of uniqueness to him but he was worried.

"Do these lapses of forgetfulness or sudden change happen often?" She hissed as he cleaned her wound.

"Oh yes, at least once every day. But it had happened so often I never assumed anything was wrong." He continued to smile even as he nodded his head and loosely dressed her wound.

"Hmm. Ok well we'll have to look into that but for now I would like you to go see the infections doctor down on ward seven, I don't like the look of the infections in your wound. He'll decide what is best. It might just be a course of anti-biotic or maybe having to stay a night or two. Is there anyone you can ring incase you need to?" He watched her think and continued to smile as he placed his tools into the basket for the nurse to clean. She stood up gently with Goku's help as she spoke to him.

"Yes there is." With a light nod and a big smile Goku directed her to the nurse who would aid her to the ward she needed to be on.

Launch sat confused on her bed, her leg wrapped tightly in a bandage and a nice fresh smell drifted into her single room from the open window beside her. All the doctors and nurses had been so kind to her, directing her to where she needed to be, helping her, explaining everything as full as she could understand and ringing the people she requested for her so she could rest.

Krillen and Tien stood outside as the doctor spoke to them of her problem, explaining what was wrong with her and why she had to stay here instead of go home as an angry Tien refused to understand. Apparent that he had given in as a laughing Krillen stepped into the room followed by a very red looking Tien.

"So how are you feeling Launch? Krillen asked her quietly as he sat on one of the two chairs beside her bed.

"I'm good thanks, been a little painful especially when Goku first cleaned it"

"Goku?" Krillen and Tien both looked on bewildered as she sat happily and unconfused.

Explaining everything she watched their faces turn more confused with each word said.

Stretching Goku packed his paperwork into a suitcase, today had been tiring, many cases all similar to those before and the day had been longer than usual considering he had to deal with an emergency for the first time. It hadn't been pleasant but he had done his job and saved lives whilst doing it, once again he felt proud of himself as he left his office.

Unusually the A&E room was almost empty, only a small number of people sat waiting as he headed towards the doors of the exit. Through the silence of the waiting room he heard his name, eagerly being called in happiness and so turned around, confused as a small bald man ran towards him with a taller bald man, with three eyes not far behind him.

"Goku! How have you been?" The small man stopped in front of him, smiling wildly as he spoke.

"Ok I suppose. You?" Utterly confused Goku kept things normal waiting for a doctor to take this patient back to the ward.

"Things have been good. How's you marriage with Chichi going?" Utterly gob smacked Goku looked on and answered the man politely, really wanting this doctor to take the patient back to their ward.

"Things have been going well, she's good thank-you." Looking over the mans shoulder Goku began to worry.

"Why didn't you contact us? You know where we are and it would have been nice to hear from my old time friend"

"I'm sorry but I think you assume me to be someone else. I don't know you. Now I have to get home. Please have a good day" Nodding his head Goku turned around and walked out of the doors and to his car. A very confused and worried Krillen and Tien watching him leave. Wait till the others hear about this.

TBC

DUN DUN DUHHHHHNNNNN. D Well hope that was ok. Please R&R thank-you.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection


	9. What's wrong with you, Goku?

Disclaimer: I do not own any form of Dragonball.

Krillen stood watching him leave. His heart shards on the floor as his supposed best friend walked away from him, no knowledge as to who he was. Something was wrong with him, maybe he was ill or just banged his head real hard but either way it wasn't right.

After all the times they had trained together, all those nights they had stayed up chatting about their past's and future's, all those practical jokes they had pulled and been punished for together, he didn't recognize him.

Tien stood bewildered as he watched the professional looking Goku leave the hospital and walk into the rain. He hadn't known the guy as long as Krillen had but he knew him well enough to know that he had changed. For starters he had the memory of an elephant and would never forget his friends, Krillen and he had practically grown up together like brothers and now he was like a total stranger.

Placing his hand on the smaller man's shoulders they somberly left the hospital, briefly stepping in Goku's recent path. Maybe they should stop off at the Brief's residence before returning to Master Roshi's Island.

Dripping wet Goku stepped into his home, hopefully the rain would go so he could go train secretly in the forest, he seemed to have formed an unbreakable obsession to the art and each evening he insisted upon going out so he could practice. Right now it didn't look like he was going to be able to, which made him upset.

"Hello Darling" Chichi's sweet voice ran through his head as she came jogging towards him. Strangely wearing very revealing clothing, unusual for her as she had opted for a tight low cut white blouse, which was almost see through and exposed her cleavage. Her legs revealed as her long skirt had changed to a knee length one with a slit going up to mid-thigh.

He accepted her kiss with wide eyes, one hand running through his hair and the other squeezing his bottom firmly as she ground herself closer to him. Obviously she was after one thing, hence the body language and Gohan's absence. But he couldn't.

"Chichi babe I can't, I have too much paper work to do, maybe later ok." Pulling away he sighed as he tried to walk past her but her hands remained clinging to him.

"You said that yesterday and the day before. Then come bed time you're too tired for it. Goku we haven't done anything for ages and I want you. I even sent Gohan to my Fathers. I had a whole romantic evening planned!" She looked at him with tears in her eyes as her whole evening came crashing down around her.

"I'm sorry Chichi, I'm just too busy" He watched her walk off, not thinking about his crying wife as he did his paperwork.

Bulma screamed as the plate hit the wall, Yamcha immediately leaving the room as she continued to throw anything at her now ex-boyfriend. How could he do this, sure she didn't go clubbing with him but how does that mean he can go sleeping round another girls house, even if they hadn't done anything. She screamed louder again and readied the mug in her hand ready for that pathetic weasels face to appear around the door. Instead she was greeted with her Father, who looked completely petrified.

"You have some guests dear." She smiled and nodded as he left the room. Quickly tidying her shabby hair and calming down, whipping the tears off her cheeks as she ran to the front door.

"Krillen! Tien! What are you doing here?" Her smile vanished as neither of her friends returned the gesture. Signaling the two in she began to worry, what if someone had died? It sure looked that way.

The room she had led them into was quiet and peaceful, four small sofa's in a square sat neatly with a small table to the centre of them. Bulma signaled for them to sit down and shut the door tightly behind her, sitting opposite the two men.

"What's happened? Is everyone ok?" Her voice was sharp and worried, her hands clasped in front of her as she lent forward towards them.

"It's Goku…." Bulma gasped loudly

"Oh my Kami, what happened to him? Is he ok?" Her eyes were wide and she literally screamed her questions at them. Goku was one of her closets friends, more like a little brother to her and she hated whenever anything happened to him, as wimpy as she could be she longed to protect the boy.

"Well physically he's fine, I mean he's not injured or anything. Well he doesn't appear to be but we saw him and he didn't even recognize us!"

Bulma laughed gently.

"What do you mean he didn't recognize you?"

"Well we had to go see Launch in hospital, she hurt her leg and she reckoned Goku was a doctor there, we obviously thought she was confused and though nothing else of it. Then as we were leaving Tien spotted him leaving the hospital, complete suit and everything, hanging his white coat up. I mean we knew it was him because he responded to us calling his name. And then when I asked him why he hadn't contacted us he replied with how he though we must have though him to be a different person because he didn't know us and then he left." Krillen's hands moved around with emphasis as he spoke of their experience.

Bulma didn't know what to think of the occasion. She fired questions at them like were they sure it was him? And where they sure he wasn't joking around? But by the end of their conversation it was clear that something had gone wrong and they all needed to find out what.

"What hospital was it?"

"West City's general hospital. Why?" Krillen and Tien asked in unison both confused.

"Why? Because I am the heir to capsule corp. and we make and provide most of the machinery used in that hospital so if Goku is working there I can easily get a conference with him. We'll get to the bottom of this"

Dinner was eaten almost silently as Goku ate politely, he still had paper work to do but the rain had stopped which meant he could go into the forest and work on this newly revealed talent.

"How was work today" Chichi's voice was quiet and still sorrowful.

"It was good for the most part. Same things as usual really, well except when I finished these two men came up to me. Both were bald but the shorter of the two who was probably 5'1 at most, with six dark skinned circles on his head started talking to me like we were long lost friends. I had to eventually tell him that I had never seen him before. He looked completely crushed." Goku kept his voice steady and began to eat again, even as his wife stared at him in disbelief and astonishment.

"They asked about you too. Sound like anyone you know?"

"I don't think so; unless it was someone I bumped into at the tournament…"

"What tournament?" Goku's face contorted into one of an angry curiosity as he placed his fork down and waited for an explanation. Her eyes were wide and she had gone a deep red colour under his gaze, regretting her last slip.

"Oh um some singing tournament I entered into. Long before we got married." He let out a silent 'oh' and continued to eat, mentally slapping herself for the slip before eating again.

After the washing up was done and along with his paperwork finished Goku grabbed his jacket, opening the door.

"Where are you going?" Chichi's voice held a sad awkwardness to his day as she stood before him, twiddling her fingers.

"For a walk, I need to relax…"

"I could help you relax, you know that" Her hands came to his shoulders and professionally massaged his shoulders with an obvious passion. He couldn't help but moan, relaxing into her gentle touch and it didn't help when she knew exactly how to turn him on. As much as he wanted to explore his new talent, the idea of exploring his wife seemed more appealing at this moment as he pushed her onto the sofa, removing her clothes and kissing her body passionately.

The birds whistled loudly outside, groaning Goku opened his eyes to stare at the clock on his living room wall, Chichi sleeping soundly on his chest. Somewhere in their passion they had fallen upon the floor and fallen asleep there, the warm summer's air kept their naked bodies warm and so they hadn't bothered grabbing covers.

He was due at work in an hour; he didn't want to get up as he was quite comfortable here, with the beautiful view of his naked wife lying in front of him. Growling he sat up, gently placing her on the floor in a comfortable position, standing and running up the stairs to shower and dress.

Walking down the stairs he arranged his tie, smiling happily at the sweet smell of breakfast, slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck with passion as she flipped the pancakes and almost dropped them as she moaned under her husbands ministrations.

"Goku unless you want me drop these can you please stop" She got no answer as he kissed her neck with more desire.

"Gokuuu" She whined, she knew he couldn't finish what he was starting and so begged him to stop before they themselves couldn't stop.

"Ok, Ok. I know I have work and I need a full belly to work efficiently. What a smart little wife I have" He pecked her cheek and sat to eat at the table.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" Everyone turned their heads to look at the young blue haired woman, her face red and her fists clenched.

"Yes Maam" Dr. Shouzi trembled beneath the angry young woman, his grey hair glistening with a nervous sweat.

"Good! The you will know that my father is the sole provider of equipment in this hospital and I have a say in his sales so I suggest you direct me to Mr. Son's office NOW!"

Quickly the doctor directed her to the young doctor's room, pitying the boy inside and wondering what urgency had arisen that the owner of capsule corps daughter needed to see him in such a hurry and temper. He hope she realized that this was going to hold up most of A&E for the rest of the day, Goku was a good doctor and seemed to work charms with the patients he saw, even Dr. Samuel was impressed with him.

The door to Goku's room opened with no knock. Sat at his desk he kept his back to her, not aware of the presence in his office. His pen scribbled fast and every so many minutes he would glance up at the clock before sighing and continuing with his work. At least he wasn't seeing anyone now thought a sort of relieved Dr, however he did seem busy with his paperwork and he knew the man needed some time with his family and so kindly asked the girl not to take so long.

Bulma stood waiting for Goku to turn and look at her, anger rising with each second that he ignored her. After five minutes she coughed loudly, watching the young doctor jump and turn around, apologizing over and over.

"I'm really sorry Miss I didn't hear you come in. So what seems to be hurting?" Goku's voice was gentle and kind, a voice she had heard him use often especially when consoling people.

"I'm not hurt you idiot! I have come to talk to you Goku. I mean I know a doctor can't be involved with his patients but telling Krillen you didn't know him, that's not the extent they mean Goku." Goku's face screwed up with confusion as he listened to the woman that stood in front of him.

"Excuse me but I really have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know a Krillen and I don't know you. I'm really sorry but there seems to have been a mix up between me and someone else." He was beginning to think that this woman was as edgy as Chichi could be as he watched her face redden with anger and her eyes widen with shock.

"What do you mean you don't know me? Goku we practically grew up together. Remember I found you in the mountains that time when I was looking for the Dragonballs. You came with me and we saw the world, sure you went of on your own a lot but we always met up at the martial arts tournament to watch you compete…"

"I've never been in any martial arts tournament!" His voice was shocked and sharp as he became worried.

"Yes you have, you've been in three. Goku what is wrong with you? Don't you remember? You came second in the first and second tournament you entered in and first in your last one, you married Chichi there…"

"I didn't marry Chichi at a tournament…"

"Where did you marry then?"

Goku remained quiet. He didn't know! He had always remembered the ceremony but never actually proposing to her or any day where he asked to marry her or her him. Who was this woman? Angry his eyes contorted into a frown, one Bulma had seen before on the battlefield.

"I don't know who you are or why you know so much about me and my family but I know for sure I have never met you, I never entered any tournament and I know nothing of these so called dragon eggs or whatever. Now I think you should leave… I have patients to see!"

Walking up to his desk Bulma threw a large brown envelope onto the table, scowling at him as she headed towards the door. Standing in its door she turned to look at him again.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Goku but I'm going to find out, even if I have to come back here everyday. I collected a few things together for you in that envelope. Perhaps you should take a look at them!"

With that she left the room and slammed the door. Leaving a confused and frightened Goku standing and staring at the thick, large envelope that now lay on his desk.

TBC

OMG 6 pages! I have never written so much lol But hey I'm going to update as much as possible because I'm going away for a week on the 27th of March so I won't be able to update while I'm away. And don't worry I know I have updated this story a lot but will also be doing Obsession as well D

Thank you all so much for your reviews so far and I'm glad you like it. Hope this chapter is just as good and please review as usual. I love you guys!

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection

Xx xx xx


	10. Truth

"Is everything ok Mr. Son" Dr Shouzi was at the door, his gently ageing eyes, curious and worried as to what Miss. Briefs and Mr. Son had been talking and shouting about. Once she had entered the room he sat outside waiting, in case the boy should need support but not too long after her entrance she had begun shouting, the door muffled most of the sound so he couldn't tell about what but immediately after that she stormed off, swearing and slamming the door.

"Everything's fine Sir, just a small misunderstanding." The old man nodded and left the room.

Picking up the envelope Goku placed it carefully in his top draw, it was fat and long suggesting what was in there was either a mixture of lots of things or one big and strange shaped thing. Sighing he guessed he should continue with his papers, as much as he didn't want to doing them now would give him more spare time later.

With one hour gone only a quarter of the work was done and still more was coming in. His head ached with all the thinking and his hand cramped with all the writing. A gentle knock at the door pulled him away from his work and in stepped the young nurse whom he usually worked with. She was new and had joined just a couple of days after he had; the girl was very compassionate and caring towards her patients and did what ever she could to console them while they were here. She was tall with shiny brown hair that always sat in a loose bun behind her head, her body frail and very delicate looking as she stood before him with hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sarah what's wrong?" Immediately Goku stood and worryingly walked over to the young woman. He had never seen her this bad and she dealt with nearly twice as many people as he did.

"Oh Dr. Son it was terrible. I tried but I failed…I fai…they died sir." Wailing she pushed her hands over her eyes, the tears seeping through the cracks In her fingers and onto the ground below.

"Sarah it's ok, sometimes you just can't do anything. You tried your best and you did your job and they will be thankful for that. It's ok." Goku's voice was soft, his eyes compassionate as he tried to comfort her.

"Kami bless them Sir he was only a child. No more than eight years old, someone so young didn't deserve to go so early, oh the poor little thing…it just…lay there and…" Goku wrapped his arms around the nurse, gently and in no way like he would hold his wife but just enough to provide some form of comfort.

"Shhhh it's ok. We all have to go at some point; if destiny took the boy now then he is obviously no longer needed in this world but in the next. It is a pity someone so young and I share your grief, I would hate to do what you just did but that's what makes you great. Now I think you should go sit in the nurse's room and relax. Have a nice cup of cocoa." He watched her leave the room and sighed, things hadn't been going too well for her this week. They both hadn't worked here long but in the time that he had he had seen the passing of two people, both elderly and sick (not that it didn't upset him). She however had seen the death of five people and all apart from one had been young or adult. Most of the time he didn't know what to say to the girl, it dented his heart just thinking about what she went through.

Evening came quickly after that, he saw to patients again instead of paperwork. Opening his draw he regrettably took out the large envelope, squeezing it gently trying to predict its contents and shaking it slightly before turning it so the top was facing him.

Slowly he broke the seal and opened the brown package, looking into the top and inspecting what he could see. At the bottom lay a stacked vertically bunch of card or paper, to the side of that lay a large plastic CD box, obviously with either music or film on it and lastly a small round metal machine.

Gently he pulled whatever his hands first touched out of the package, his hand pulling something cold and metal. It appeared to be a giant watch. Its round green screen was blank and dead, the grey metal surrounding it cold and smooth. It wasn't large but not small either, just sitting in one of his hands palms. Curiously he pushed the button to the top of the contraction, jumping as it bleeped. What in Kami's name was it for? It wasn't a watch and the small red triangle in the centre of the screen was the only thing showing.

Scoffing he turned it off and threw it on his desk. Picking up the package he turned it upside down, a pile of photos falling onto his lap, one newspaper cutting sat on top. Picking up the small cut out he read the article, his face more and more shocked with each passing word.

In large letters at the top sat 'Swapping punches, swapping vows' this hadn't really caught his attention but the article sure did. There was his and Chichi's names and a sweet, positive article followed expressing the romance of the situation. That woman had been right; he did meet Chichi at a tournament, a fighting tournament. Maybe it was the one she spoke about before, yesterday. But she said it was long before their marriage and it was a singing tournament. Would she lie to him?

The photos proved everything that woman had said and destroyed everything Goku had thought. They were all of him, one of a younger him sleeping on the grass, fighting with a young bald kid, peace signs and smiles along with fighting garbs and shiny orange orbs with stars and a picture of him and Chichi…Fighting?

The case held a DVD, new and shiny as it shone in the light. He would have to wait until he got home before he could watch it; there were no DVD players at the hospital but they had two at home. One downstairs and one in their room, perhaps he could lock himself away for a while.

The journey home had been the best one yet; the roads were smooth and ran fast so he left the city with a good time. He had almost crashed twice; his mind always on the contents of the brown envelope that sat beside him, except the stupid machine thing that he still couldn't work out its purpose, everything shown to him seemed to explain everything. The dreams and dizzy spells he had, the strange voices that spoke of his destiny and his sudden skill in martial arts.

Sharply he pulled into the drive of his home. Shutting the doors fast but gently and running into the house. Stopping as Chichi walked towards him, coat on and putting things in her handbag.

"Goku, I just need to go shopping so I'll be back in a bit. Do you mind looking after Gohan; he's being a pain again." She kissed him gently and waited with a sweet smile for an answer. This was better, with her gone he had more time to watch the DVD without having to worry about her walking in, in case it was something bad.

"Of course not, me and him with have a blast together won't we squirt." Smiling wildly he took the baby from her arms and saw his wife out the door. The minute the door shut his smile faded. She knew something and she was keeping it from him.

Balancing Gohan on one hand he retrieved the DVD and placed it in the player, his son dribbling down his shoulder as he did so. The television screen was blank a blank blue background, a small menu of scenes waiting to be selected sprung onto the screen. The pictures of the scenes were too small to see if not selected, his strong eyes only able to pick out a small orange blob surrounded by what seemed to be distant faces. He supposed he would have to watch it and so he picked up the remote, balancing the still dribbling Gohan onto his large lap and holding him there.

Pressing play, the sound system erupted with cheering screams as Goku protectively covered his son's small eyes in case it is something unsuitable. His stiff shoulders slumped, his eyes and mouth wide and his hand falling from his sons eyes. There he stood, on the screen. His face one of anger and concentration as the man in front gathered some sort of light ball into his hands. He seemed to recognise the man; he was small and had a long grey beard to match his whist of grey hair.

Both of them were stood facing each other, viciously firing punches and kicks at the one that stood before them. An announcer told of the moves, of the final title he and this other man seemed to be fighting for. Time passed on and Goku beheld one battle after another, expert punches and kicks with every move he gained, light beams and fire balls thrown at the 'enemy'.

And now it stood true, here he was before her. His beautiful young wife as they fought violently, well she did. She was angry, a fire burning in her eyes as she threw every move she appeared to know at him and he looked totally clueless. Small Gohan slept peacefully in his arms as he angrily watched the scene before him take place, there stood that bald man cheering him on in the background. She lied to him! She knew everything and it hadn't been a singing tournament.

She knew about his nightmare, she must have seen him blasted through the chest, it had been her scream and she was there. Angry tears fell down his face as he thought. When had he forgotten? Why had he forgotten? Was he in some critical accident, he did have a scar on the back of his head. Maybe he had always suffered from amnesia or something. Whatever it was it hurt him, it had to be something selective. He remembered his son's birth and his marriage ceremony, he remembered his grandfather and travelling some places but never ever fighting, not even learning, nothing. Well maybe the odd angry punch when he was being aggravated but other than that no memory at all.

Gohan stirred wearily in his arms as he watched his father's anger build. His face contorting into on of mixed sorrow and anger, as if he would explode any moment now. Still tears fell, fearful, sorrowful and angry tears mixing as they drifted like treacherous streams down his face.

Wiping his face quickly he turned furiously in the doors direction as he listened to the handle turn and open.

Humming happily Chichi got her keys from her bags, numerous containers of shopping balanced off of every finger she had. The house was silent but the lights remained on as she wound her way through her home and to her kitchen. Crossing the living room she stopped suddenly as she beheld her husband. His face was one of pure anger, like at any moment he would spring and kill her. In his eyes she could see his sorrow and his betrayal and she didn't know what to say, what had happened or what had gone wrong.

Although intimidated by him she walked passed, her eyes on the floor as she placed the bags of shopping onto the kitchen floor and listened to his following footsteps. She turned around to see him.

"Why can't I remember?" His voice was a dangerous low growl as he spoke to her.

"Remember what?" She tried to act unafraid but failed as her voice quivered under his glare.

"You know what Chichi! Why don't I remember any of this, you were there, you saw everything I asked you. Why did you lie to me?"

He held up photos in her face, his eyes now gently calming as they expressed his sorrow of distrust. Her eyes filled with tears as she took in the images placed in front of her, how he had found out and what was she going to tell him. He would hate her, divorce her and marry someone who wouldn't betray him. She would be heartbroken and alone.

"Goku I….I don't know..."

"You do know….YOU DO KNOW!" She cowered as he shouted at her. This wish was all wrong, this wasn't her Goku and it would explain the feelings of hatred towards this man sometimes. He never helped around the house unless continually nagged, she felt unloved as he never kissed or made love to her without her initialling it, he always had work to do and walks to take, never spending time with them and never, absolutely never would her Goku have shouted the way he did, at Gohan or at her. She cried below him as he shook in anger above her, oh how she missed the comfort his arms would bring no matter when she cried…her never did that now. Now if they argued it was HIM that refused to talk to her.

"The Dragonballs, I used the Dragonballs. Goku I just wanted you to understand how much you were needed to support this family. I never should have made the wish, you're not even my Goku half the time and now you're going to be him and you'll hate me." Running up the stairs he listened to her screaming cries, loud and painful as they tore his heart in half. He didn't know what these Dragonballs were and what they had to do with his memory loss but he would find out. He had to know, no matter how much pain it caused Chichi.

TBC

Ok leaving you there most probably and am going to write my other story lol Please review and thanks for all the others so far.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

Xx xx xx


	11. Plan

Walking quickly up the stairs he walked in, his wife hunched over her pillows, clutching them too her as she cried loudly. His feet hit the ground hard in his anger as he walked up to her, gripping her arm hard he pulled her up, sitting her on the bed and standing in front of her, his face still one of anger that she dared not argue with as her arm throbbed slightly from his grip.

"I still want answers Chi! What are the Dragonballs?" His voice was raised and he ignored the crying son that lay scared in his arms. Chichi let her own tears fall, petrified of the man that now stood before her.

"Well!" Slowly she stood and took the wailing Gohan from his father's arms, sitting back down and hugging her small child for comfort as she explained.

"They are seven small crystal balls, orange in colour and with a number of stars in the middle. 1 star through to 7 stars, if you find all seven balls and place them all in the same space you can summon the mighty Shenron. He will then grant you any wish you desire."

Goku's thoughts went to the picture of the shiny orange orbs that lay in the envelope downstairs. So his wife had gathered them and wished for something that had caused him to forget.

"What did you wish for?" His voice was lower now, not angry but curious a hint of sorrow in there.

"I wished that you would become what I had asked of you. You just wouldn't understand how much I needed you to get a job and start acting like a father and husband. Not some warrior that lived in the woods because that had changed, its just you hadn't. I didn't think it would change you or how you thought, I erased your memory so you wouldn't go back to your old life, I thought I would love the new life I wished for. I didn't know you would become a different man but you did and I want my old Goku back. Job or no Job I want him back. He wouldn't shout at me like this or leave Gohan to cry like that. He would comfort me and now when he does come back he's going to hate me." Her crying transformed once again into wails and heartbroken screams as she buried her face in her crying sons chest.

"How do you undo the wish?" His heart felt low, low that a woman he believed loved him had changed him without his consent. That she wouldn't accept the person he was.

"We have to wait until the Dragonballs show themselves again" Sniffing she sighed in sorrow, that was forever away.

"How long will that take?" She didn't answer him, just continued to look sadly at her son as she tried to comfort him.

"Chichi, how long will that take!" His voice was once again raised and immediately she answered him.

"Exactly one year prior to the wish."

"One year! Is there no other way." His voice was loud in surprise now not anger as she looked up at him glaring.

"NO! Sadly Goku there isn't so we'll just have to wait." With this she stood, her cries louder once again as she left the room and placed her tired son in his crib. Sing him a soothing song to ease his confused and sorrowful mind into sleep.

Last night had been long, his eyes were tired and his mind weary as he saw to the patient that stood before him. His smile gone and his happy, friendly attitude vanished as he briefly explained to the patient where to go, what to do and what was wrong. Dr. Shouzi had watched the boy most of the morning, worried as to what it was that was causing him to act this way.

"Mr. Son is everything ok? You don't seem well" The old man placed his small hand onto the taller mans shoulder, the boys hands running over his face in stress as he spoke.

"Argument with the wife last night, things aren't looking too good at home Sir, that's all."

"How bad was it and are things ok now?" His voice was soft and compassionate, his eyes full of wisdom and advice that just yearned to be given.

"Let's just say I found my self sleeping on the couch last night and no goodbye this morning" Sighing the old doctor took a seat on the bed near to Goku's desk.

"Marriages can be troubled sometimes, just like the sea. They can appear to be calm and tranquil but with a click of your fingers it's all dark and dangerous. The thing is Mr. Son you have to be strong and see the problem through to the end, talk to her now as you would before you argued, talk about it calmly and try to stay friends. Now, on a more business related subject Miss. Briefs will be in your company later on this afternoon, I hope she gives you no hassle and please give me a buzz if she does." With that the old man smiled with comfort and left the room.

Sighing Goku returned to his paperwork from earlier, Miss. Briefs would be a welcomed guest this afternoon and it would help that this time he was willing to listen, he knew the truth now and she obviously did too. She could answer his questions and direct him where to go. If they could talk for a while then he might be able to pop into town before home time. He had an extra huge apology he needed to get starting on, as angry as he was at his wife for changing him, he held onto the fact that he had no right to shout at her the way he did.

The description she gave last night of just what she missed of the 'old him' broke into him. Pointing out each of his flaws and what she wished she hadn't changed. The shouting and the comfort part digging in most. Last night he felt she deserved it, every last raised syllable was exactly what she needed as a punishment but after a lonely night of listening to her cry he had changed his mind. Yes, she still deserved a punishment and yes he was still angry and hurt at her for wishing him to become something else but he still loved her and hated himself for hurting her like that.

He just didn't know which path to take: He couldn't leave her it would hurt too much and he had Gohan to think of. He couldn't go about ignoring her for a whole year because that would be even worse, just having her there in front of him and not being able to do or say anything. He could try and talk about it again but he was afraid she wouldn't allow him too after his reaction last night. He could try begging and apologising for his reactions or he could wait for her to beg and apologise for her actions. Or he could just wait for her to calm down before making his move.

It hurt inside to know that even before the wish he was such a bad husband that she would changes him, if she loved him as much as he thought she did then he really must have pushed her to it, really been crap at his title. Sighing he continued with the paperwork that always seemed to lay in front of him, his hand moving slower than it usually did and his head resting in his left hand wearily.

The hours passed and lunchtime came and went, Goku's lunch sitting untouched as he continued to think about his present predicament. With no patients for the rest of the day he knew who it was outside his door, knocking angrily before she entered.

"I thought I would knock, that way you might actually acknowledge me as soon as I enter the room." Laughing he watched her stomp into his office, sitting in his work chair and staring at him, nodding his head he forced a smile and it wasn't too convincing.

Picking up the envelope he handed it back to her, his white coat now hanging sloppily on his door as he took a seat on the bed not far from his desk. Neither spoke, just stared waiting towards their company, Bulma awaiting an apology and Goku awaiting an explanation. Sighing loudly in frustration and sorrow he stood and handed her the machine that he had thrown the day before.

"May I ask what it is, I couldn't figure it out yesterday" Without smiling he addressed her, staring with curious eyes as he awaited her explanation. Bulma's anger fell as for the first time she recognised something of the man that stood before her, those curious eyes never seemed to die when he was a child, always there for her to laugh at for his innocence.

"It's the Dragonball radar. You press this button here and when the balls are ready to show themselves they appear as little orange circles on this grid here. You can zoom in and out; we used it a lot so we could find the Dragonballs easily and quickly." Focusing hard he tried to remember something about it, even if it was small but try as he might nothing came.

Sighing sadly she watched him slump against the pale white wall that stood behind him, her heart low as she beheld a Goku she had never seen before. He never looked this way, he always smiled.

"Do you remember now Goku?"

"No I don't, I don't remember anything but what I've been told." His voice was angry as he played with the sheets that lay upon his bed.

"How did this all happen, you never ever forgot about us Son-kun and we never forgot about you. We were all worried sick to find you like this."

"Chichi wished for this, I guess I wasn't a good husband. It's all backfired on her and now I'll be surprise if we are talking to each other in a year's time. Considering that's how long we have to wait."

"What do you mean she wished for this? How could she do that, you didn't have to marry her but you did. You stuck to your word and you married her and now she is making wishes so that you become something your not. Well if she didn't like you for who you were then maybe you two should have courted before you married instead of jumping straight to the big day." Laughing he watched the young lady in front of him marched around his office angrily, her face red and her eyes narrowed as she cursed and lectured.

"I suppose but there is nothing we can do now is there. We'll have to wait a year before we can do anything so I guess we are all going to have to live with this." Sighing he stood to open his door, expecting her to leave with that comment.

"Lord Kami! He'll do it, he did when you asked him to bring Krillen back to life and if we just explain to him that Piccolo is still a threat then he'll want to help. Yes, that's what we'll do, we'll go to Kami and considering your one of his student then he will probably do it out of kindness." Jumping up Bulma struck a pose of wonder, her hands on her hips and a large proud smile upon her face as she looked at him happy with her idea.

"I knew Kami? Isn't he like a god or something." Eyebrows raised Goku let his shock and curiosity come forward.

"Well not a god he is guardian of the earth but yes you know him. He trained you in martial arts for three years. Ok so here's the plan: on Friday I will meet you here first thing in the morning, I'll explain to Dr. Shouzi and get it all arranged but anyway when we meet here I will take you to Korin's tower and we will go see Kami, then he can reignite the Dragonballs and we can turn you back." Sighing Goku smiled at her, crossing his fingers that this would work.

TBC

Another chapter and hopefully I will have another one up again soon. Thanks for your reviews so far and please review this chappie too thankies.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

Xx xx xx


	12. Learning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dragonball.

Smiling he watched his son play with his food, small dabs of liquid food flying around the highchair as the little boys spoon struck the bowl hard. His own breakfast lay untouched in front of him, its smell not enticing his usually large appetite as he felt unready to eat.

Opposite him Chichi shuffled uncomfortably, she hated it when they didn't speak, when breakfast held such a thick silence that it would seem someone had died suddenly. Inside her head numerous sentences sprung forward, each sweeter and more loving than the last but her mouth refusing to say anything.

Every so many minutes he would throw her a glance, tears still in her eyes as she poked unwillingly at the meal before her. He wanted to say something, at least try to make things take a step forward but fear held him back. Last night had been just as difficult as the last, his body once again resting on the living room couch and not in his warm bed where he could hold her.

Sighing he watched the rain that fell outside, it wasn't hard just a light drizzle that drifted on the slowly blowing wind. Stretching he stood, his eyes heavy with the bags that lay beneath them. Slowly he walked to the door, taking his jacket and slinging it around his arm as he bent down to say goodbye to his son, smiling at his chuckles and the porridge coated hands that came to rest on his cheeks.

After cleaning the mess his son made upon his face he turned to his wife, her head still hung low as he walked behind her, briefly planting a small kiss upon the top of her head and walking on through the front door and off to work.

Watching him go she sank into her chair, her face falling into her hands as she let the morning's tears flow, Gohan sadly watching his mother in silence.

Her umbrella shook slightly as she walked towards him, his face watching his feet as he stood patiently under the entrance hall roof. His face was as low as she thought it could get, his eyes narrowed in sadness and his face haunted with a frown.

"Good morning miserable, ready to get going?" Smiling she hoped to cheer him up, her hand coming to rest on his bicep and lead him towards her car as she held the umbrella over both of them.

"I guess so" Smiling slightly he walked along with her, uncomfortable with her clutching to him the way she was but going along with it.

The car sped along the road fast, Goku's hands resting hard upon the dashboard for support and from fear. The woman was a maniac when it came to driving, her speed never slowing for even the corners as she randomly and angrily overtook all around her in one fast and swift movement, Goku beginning to regret even getting in the car with her.

"Could you try slowing down a tad, I'm not really in the mood to crash" Laughing she smacked his arm, her foot pressing down harder on the accelerator and the car thrusting fast out of west city and towards the greens of the countryside.

"Come on Goku I never thought I would have to tell you to lighten up. It's quite a long journey and I want to get there fast. You used to love this, always telling me to go faster." Sighing he pushed harder onto the dashboard, his knuckles white from effort.

Looking out the window he found it to be like looking into a coliderscope, all the colours of the animals and plants around him melding into one drug induced pattern. Looking ahead of him he watched the distant mountains coming closer at a rate he would never consider going, the woman next to him now singing loudly to the radio, pleased that this seemed beyond familiar to him.

"Kami it's just like the old times, when I and you would run off on an adventure and get up to all kinds of mischief and even if you went off on your own, we always managed to meet up somehow." Smiling he watched her dreamy face, longing to know of what he had done as a child, what he had seen and where he had gone.

"Mischief?" Confused Goku looked at her, wondering what it was that he could have gotten up to.

"Oh yeah you were a little rascal, always running off to help someone or train. You know you left once to find the four star Dragonball and when we met up with you again you had fought and defeated a whole army." Looking at him she smirked at his open mouth, his eyes wide with shock at the news of one adventure.

"Were they all like that?" Laughing Bulma nodded enthusiastically, happy with the large smile that now sat on his face.

"From our first one in the mountains where I found you to the fight against Piccolo, they were all heart stopping and we were all proud of you by the end. You see a lot of the things you did left us all gob smacked, I mean how many 12 year olds have strength enough to bring down an army."

Still he smiled, pleased with the story he had just been told, not wanting to believe the impossibility but knowing it was true. The rest of the journey he was fired with tale after tale of adventure and action, his mind still a blur to everything she said but still enjoying every word she said.

As the clouds faded away and the sun briefly shone he beheld a tall tower, its thin white stones reaching beyond the cloud line and into the skies above, beyond eyesight. Amazingly it shone beyond wonder, its pure white surface radiant under the suns rays and with the blackness of the forest that surrounded it; to him it seemed rather holy.

"There it is: Korin's Tower. It's amazing isn't it?"

"It's bloody tall! How do we get up there?" Shocked Goku looked at her, praying that he didn't have to climb it, he wasn't sure if he was capable of that and who knew how far above the clouds it went.

"We fly silly, how else would we get up there. I mean sure you could climb it with ease but me huh you got to be kidding."

He swore he was going to throw up, the tower being taller than he could ever have imagined and the very fast, totally vertical flying hadn't made him feel very comfortable. Up here the sun shone so brightly it was unbelievable, the white and gold palace at the end gleamed splendidly in the light of the day, a garden so well cared for that Kami himself must have blessed them with a life force greater than anything.

Smiling in wonder he beheld the beauty of the arena like ground he stood on, considering how thin the tower was and how large the platform he now stood on was his first worry had been general physics but now, gazing upon what stood here, it was like all your worries could float away as he watched the clouds below him, looking like the wings of an angel as the sunlight graced them.

Bulma too was in awe as she gazed upon a home even grander than her own, her hands soon dragging a marching Goku to the entrance of the palace. Straightening her hair she turned to look at him, her smile wide as she thought of how to go about explaining the problem.

"Ok Goku let me explain it to him and then together we'll come up with a way to reverse it. Ok?"

"You seem to know what you're doing more than I do. So lead the way." Giggling she walked through the door, Goku closely following behind her. The inside of the palace was just as magnificent, it's walls the same white and gold as outside but wondrous art and sculptures lay around the corridors and although uncarpeted the floor was made of the finest marble.

Hearing Bulma yelp in shock his attention was quickly drawn forward, his eyes falling upon a small man, his skin a deep black and a cloth turban upon his head, his body big with muscle and clothed in Middle Eastern clothing. His frown soon vanished and was soon replaced with a large smile, his arms out wide as he walked towards Goku, the boy only stepping back away from him.

"Goku what a pleasure to see you again, what brings you back here?" Goku looked at Bulma as he stood pressed against the wall, he pointed at the small 'man' before him.

"Kami?" Bulma's face dropped as she pulled him forward, and back towards her.

"No Kami is taller, a lot taller. This is um….um….Who are you?" Her face turned away from Goku and towards the small man near her, his smile dropping and his face now holding a confused smile.

"I am Mr Popo. I saw to a lot of Goku's training, especially the mediation." Leaning down Goku looked at his trainer, unsure as to what more than meditation the man could have taught him.

"Ok well we need to see Kami urgently, it's about the Dragonballs." Bulma's face was stern and stubborn as he fist clenched and her fingers mentally crossed that this Popo would let them see Kami.

"Well I don't know about you young lady, I don't even know who you are but Goku is more than welcome to go see him. You I'm afraid will have to prove that you are worthy enough to get in." Goku laughed as he watched Bulma's face drop in shock, smiling as she argued her case. "I'm very sorry young lady but it's the rule that you must prove yourself before you can enter"

"Bulma just tell me what to say and I'll say it, I'm sure if I get stuck that Kami will come see you if I request it."

"But how will you know who Kami is?" Mr Popo looked between the two adults, his mind confused as to what exactly was going on with Goku.

"I'm sure Mr Popo here would have no problem in kindly showing me where to go?" Shaking his head the man gave Goku the directions to the throne room, shocked at the maturity Goku had taken.

Thanking him he left to look, the palace inside seemingly bigger than what it appeared to be as he noticed rooms and corridors getting bigger and better. His watch bleeped with an alarm, it had taken them two hours to get from west city general hospital to here and he would have to ensure that everything was sorted and solved with enough time to get home on time. If not Chichi would suspect something was going on if not worrying that he had left home.

No lights lay on the walls or the ceilings, the further away from the natural light outside you got the darker the corridors got, the rooms filled with candles for light, automatically lighting when someone stepped in.

Picking up a faster pace Goku marched steadily through the corridors directed to him, the walls holding so much silence that even his gentle breathing could be heard echoing off the walls. Here his feet trod delicately and with silence as he tried to remember this place, it seemed familiar but the memory was almost a life time away as he strained to remember. The large Golden doors to the throne room, shone under the light of two candles that flickered with glory to the sides of the hallway.

Looking up at the enormous doors his fists came to knock gently upon them, no answer received but almost immediately the doors opened. Scanning the dark room Goku walked in, his hands instinctively out in front of his body in case something jump out. The room was stunning as he took in the images.

There were no windows upon the walls and the room glowed with a purple aura that seemed to glorify everything their beams touched, a crystal ball floated solitarily in the centre of the room, Goku daren't touch anything. Finally spotting the large chair he was surprised to find it empty, turning around he looked and still found no one as he checked the path he had just taken. Gasping he felt Goosebumps rise on his skin, the door now gone and the light intensity increasing as from the shadows he watched a tall alien like figure appear before him. A long white gown upon his body as the green skinned man came walking towards him, his age was apparent by the deep wrinkles in his skin, he had no hair and two large pixie like ears framed his face, a large walking stick held tightly in his left hand aiding him to walk and a small, intimidating frown upon his face as Goku backed towards the walls.

Saying nothing Kami remained still, standing tall above his last pupil and surprised at the fear that now lay on his face. He wasn't wearing his usual choice of clothing; the fighting garbs and loose fitting clothing that seemed so familiar to the warrior were replaced with a smart suit like dress. His trousers a black, restricting material and his top a loose button up shirt. Why the young warrior would wear such clothing was a mystery to the old guardian but after the boy gone off to marry he had paid little attention to his life but missed the atmosphere he seemed to bring with him.

"Goku, how very nice of you to come and see me like this." The guardian seemed happy as he beamed a huge smile towards Goku, his hands resting on the young warriors shoulder.

"You are Kami then?" Tilting his head to one side the guardian laughed whilst nodding.

"Of course I am; you know that. Piccolo looks a lot younger than me now doesn't he?" Utterly confused Goku steered a nod.

"I suppose he does. Lord Kami Sir I was wondering if you could help me, I have a problem involving the Dragonballs." Some part of him regretted saying it as a Kami's smile dropped, his large form sitting upon the throne of the room and his hand coming his chin. A few minutes past before Kami motioned with his hands for Goku to continue.

"Well you see Chichi, my wife she made this wish that I do what she had asked of me. Sir I don't remember a thing about my past or who I was. That includes you, Piccolo and even Bulma and she has informed me that I'm close to all of you. I was hoping that maybe you could undo the wish instead of making me wait a year."

"I'm sorry Goku but I can't…ah please don't make this any harder by pleading with me. I told you all those years back when you asked me to reignite the balls that this must be the first and last time that I do this for you, we made a deal that you would stay here and train with me for the battle with piccolo in return for my favour. I'm really sorry Goku but I just can't, I'm afraid you'll have to wait"

"But please Sir what if Piccolo or some other threat comes along. Bulma says that I won't be able to help and no body else will be able to. Please Sir I'm begging you, I don't like not remembering. I want to know how to fight again; I don't want to be a doctor anymore I just want everything to be back to normal. Chichi hates me, I can't go one day without loosing my temper and even though my son is dealing with this all really well I don't want to put him through nay more. I just want everything to be how it was…Please"

Sighing Kami beheld the shards that were left over of the warrior he had trained only recently. The boy had a point, not a totally valid point but still a good enough one and he supposed he did owe the boy a debt for sparing his life at the end of the tournament, by not killing piccolo.

"Alright but I don't need to reignite the Dragonballs for this. Come here, stand in front of me and I'll reverse everything." Goku slowly walked forward, the tall man before him leaning over his smaller body as the guardian concentrated. Jumping back a little Goku watched the hands of Kami as they held the sides of his head, his index finger pressed painfully into the centre of his forehead.

In an instant Goku was blinded by a bright light, his eyes clamped shut tightly as his head throbbed in agony, his hands coming up to pull Kami's away but not succeeding as he watched the floor coming closer before blacking out.

TBC

Another chapter, I hope it was ok and please review as usual. I thought considering Kami is the guardian if the earth and creator of the Dragonballs he might have the power to reverse the wishes with his own powers if it is within his power.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection

Xx xx xx


	13. Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Z or Gt

Laughter rang through his ears as Bulma aided him to stand, his head throbbed and his eyes strange, a dizzy, air lacked spin taking over his head as he tried to stand. Bulma's laugh increasing as he wobbled slightly left and right. He didn't try to walk, just welcomed the cool, much needed glass of water that was soon offered to his chipped and dry lips. The lack of liquid for however long he had been sleeping for made his desert like stomach jerk with life and a slight feeling of nausea began to grow. The light of the room very dim but still hurting his soar eyes and pounding head.

"How do you feel Son-Kun?" He recognised the soft, mother like voice of Lunch. Her blue hair just visible through his squinted eyes. She was worried he could tell her voice gentle and slightly panicked as she gentle stroked his hands as she had done when he was injured as a child. Lunch was the person, who held the mother like figure in his life, she had aided him with aches both physical and emotional, she had tucked him in at night and even held a firm foot when Krillen and he had been misbehaving and Roshi was not there ( The old man would sometimes just disappear.) She even cried and hugged him so tight he could not breathe when she was told of his marriage and when he left. She really was a great……

"I remember!" Goku shot up quickly, his stinging eyes slamming shut as his still slightly dizzy body fell back towards the floor. Lunches loud squeal bringing in a laughing Krillen as he and the still quiet Bulma helped the young warrior to his feet. At least he could see them now, his eyes adjusting to the slight sting and the bright light of the sneaky sunlight. Immediately he felt the cold compress to his head, Bulma still laughing even as a worried Lunch glared at her.

"Of course you remember Goku- Sweetie. Kami fixed you all up but I must admit you had us all worried there, the longest I've ever seen you out for." Lunch chuckled slightly as Goku looked clueless at a laughing and happy Krillen.

"Yep that's our Goku all right. I'd know that clueless expression anywhere" Krillen continued to laugh as he patted Goku on the shoulder, the taller warriors face still slightly pale and clammy. "It's good to have you back man. I thought I had lost you again." Krillen's small arms soon rested around the broader chest of his best friend. That day at the hospital had destroyed him; unaware of the wish Chichi had made he had thought that Goku had decided he wanted nothing to do with them anymore. That maybe Chichi was all he wanted now, not that he expected the couple to have fallen in love or anything. Especially not after this.

"How long was I out for?" Goku's eyes seemed to fill with worry as he looked from one friend to the next, Bulma's eyes rolling up in thought as she counted the days.

"Um… Three days now. After Kami did what ever he did, he came carrying you to a nice little room to lay you down. He said it might take a while for the affects to wear off but I never expected three days. However I didn't want to be a burden on the poor guardian so I had Krillen and Tien come help me pick you up. Lunch insisted you stay here so she could look after you and here we are"

"THREE DAYS! DEAR KAMI CHICHI IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Within seconds Goku was on his feet, his tired body cramped slightly at the sudden rush of movement after three days of resting as he limped and stumbled to the bedroom door. Lunch was the first to try and stop him, directing him back to the bed and lecturing him on his health state and how he needed to rest. Ignoring his pleas to leave for his home. "Chichi does know doesn't she?" Goku's voice was low and worried as he eyes Bulma for an answer.

"Yes we rang her, you had emergency numbers in your wallet and she was one of them. I told her to stay away for a while though. She wasn't too happy, screamed and shouted the phone to pieces."

"Why did you tell her to stay away, I mean she is probably worried about me and she is my wife after all so I think she has a right to come see me. And Gohan he shouldn't have to stay away, he is only a small baby and he might have wanted to see me" Goku seemed slightly angry at their choice. Of course he remembered the wish and what Chichi had changed but he still loved her and well he felt they could work it out.

"Goku she changed you. A wife doesn't do that, if she doesn't like you the way you are then she should have waited a while before marrying you…"

"Look I know you lot just want the best for me but I think I can handle this on my own. I want to see my wife and my son. I don't care what she did, I am going to work this out with her the minute I get home, full stop and I never want to hear about it again!" Goku glared at everyone but Lunch, she only wanted him to stay for his health. Everyone else on the other hand wanted to tell him what to do, get involved more when that wasn't what he wanted when he had asked for help.

The front door was shut tightly despite the warmth of the weather. But he could hear Gohan's wails as Chichi made him his lunch, the pounding of his little fists against his high chair as he paddied like usual. Chuckling Goku reached under the flower pot for the spare door key, without him there he knew Chichi would have locked the door. Despite their little home being miles away from civilisation she still felt in danger if her husband was not in the area. Not that he minded, to be honest he kind of like playing the role of manly protector, especially when he got rewarded for it.

The door opened with ease and silence as Gohan's wails became louder, Chichi's back to him as she tried to feed the tantrum throwing child before her. Her finest black hair messier than usual and the house seemingly dull compared to most days. Within minutes of his entrance Goku watched the cries of his son stop, Chichi sighing with thanks at the silence that now blessed her buzzing ears. The little boy before him seemed shocked beyond words as is small mouth dropped and glee filled his eyes, Goku mimicking the face just before the boy screeched for a hug and attention, the little flying arms causing Chichi to turn around and watch her tired looking Goku walk towards them.

"Gohan!" Large muscular arms came to support the child in his grip, the tiny, giggling baby screaming with happiness as Goku happily bounced him up and down in the air. Pleased to see his little son so happy. Chichi watched the display before her and smiled, she awaited the words of Goku to her to come. She knew he hated her now or he would have come home or at least asked to see her. With the attention Gohan was receiving it was obvious her husband had come back purely for their son…She had blown it.

"Hey you, what's wrong?" Goku placed Gohan towards the edge of his sides and he pulled his small and surprised wife to him. The loom in his eyes said he had forgiven her, not that son Goku was capable of not forgiving someone unless the moment was really bad. Gohan was soon placed back in his chair and the cries ignored as he placed a small and gentle kiss on her lips, enjoying the familiar softness that always had him craving paradise.

"Goku I'm really sorry. I wouldn't have done it if I knew, I know Kami fixed you and that I deserve nothing more than hate but I want you to know that I never realise what I had, who you really were. I know that now and I accept it and I never want to loose you again. I love you"

"I suppose Chichi I can't blame you for wanting to change certain things and I do kind of see why you wanted it. I mean sure the whole temper and miserable thing I don't like but the job and the money I don't totally understand but I can see that a house hold needs some income but we just don't need it yet. We have loads of money from the tournament that needs to be used and I promise in the future when I can learn a bit more I will try and get a job. If it really is that important. Just…not right now." He smiled down on her and she returned his peace offering, kissing again but more passionately as Gohan continued to pout and cry for his daddy's attention.

"Ok, Ok squirt now you can have my undivided attention but you gotta eat your din dins first." Goku bent down and hugged his son gently, sitting in front and feeding the small baby allowing the tired wife that stood behind him to rest. The minutes passed on and soon enough Goku was covered in more food than Gohan was, not happy that he as a father and an adult got dirtier whilst feeding that his baby son.

While the day wore on he just spoke with his wife, little Gohan either sleeping in his arms or happily gurgling away in the safe and warm confides of his mother and fathers arms and their undivided attention.

"I'm never going to forget this moment" Chichi whispered lovingly into his ear, a shiver running up his spine at the closeness of her heated breath.

"Me neither my love, me neither." Leaning down he kissed her softly, a confused cry coming from his son as his small eyes were covered by his father's larger hand.

END

Yay finished. Sorry this one took so long, I just lost all thought on the story, I had no idea where to take it if you know what I mean. I didn't loose interest just an extreme writer's block that finally died (thankfully). Thanks for all your reviews for this story, your all so great. I worship you all.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

Xx xx xx


End file.
